A New Love
by snowfall30
Summary: Martin Riggs finds a new love. YAOI!
1. Meeting

A New Love

Chapter 1: Meeting

Riggs and Roger were in Avery's office. He had called them in there to tell them out something important. Martin was setting in his usual chair that was in the office. He looked up at Avery when he walked in. He stood near the door that led into his office.

"What you got for us Captain?" Roger asked him.

"Well, the Knight family wants you two to protect their sons." He told them. Riggs and Roger looked over at each other.

"We got to babysit?" Riggs asked and stood up, Roger also stood up.

"No, well yeah in a way." He told them.

"How old are they anyway?" Riggs asked him.

"Well the one that chose Murtaugh is nineteen and the one that chose you is twenty one." He told them.

"Wait they chose us?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah they did." He told them again. He looked over and saw the two young men walking toward them. Roger and Martin looked over and saw the two young men. They walked in and stood in front of the three men.

"Murtaugh, this is Brandon." Riggs looked at the young man and could tell that he was nineteen. They kid had brown hair and dark green eyes. He was milky white and was about 5'5.

"Riggs this is Hunter." He looked at the young man. He was not as milky white as his brother and he had honey brown hair and pricing green eyes. He was about 5'9.

"It is nice to meet you." Hunter said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya too kid." Riggs said this and he noticed that Hunter smiled a little bigger.

"You two will have to go where ever they go." Avery told them.

-Later-

Martin and Hunter were is Riggs's truck. He was driving them to Hunter's home. He had went to his place before he picked up the kid. He packed a bag for the next three days. They pulled up to a nice looking home. It was a English Tudor Style Mansion. It was grey brick with black trim. Martin felt out of place here. He stopped the truck and they got out. They walked into the mansion. Hunter led him to their room. Martin walked in and sat his bag on the floor. They room was like a little apartment. It had it's own kitchen and living room and dinning room.

"Wow." He said and looked around. Hunter turned and smiled.

"It is big, but it is very lonely though." He said and walked over to the kitchen and got him and Riggs something to drink. He walked over and handed him a soda. He smiled and thanked him. Hunter walked over and show Martin the bedroom.

"The only problem is that there is only one bed." He said and looked at the older man.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He told him and opened he drink.

"Are you sure?' He asked. Riggs looked at him.

"It's fine." He said with a smile. Hunter smiled and walked out of the room and over to the couch and got his laptop out. Martin walked over and sat down on the couch as well. He watched as Hunter turned on the computer and started to write.

"What ya writing?" He asked, he had a feeling this was going to be boring as hell.

"My book." Hunter told him.

"Your writing a book?" He asked him and turned toward him.

"Yes it is the second book to this one." Hunter moved and got a book off of the coffee table. He handed it to Martin. He took it and sat the drink down and opened it. He read the first page. As Hunter typed, Martin read the book. Hunter looked over in time to see Riggs's eyes get wide.

"Sex scene?" He asked him.

"Yep." He said and read it. "Wow this is graphic." He added. Hunter smiled and went back to writing.

About an hour later Hunter sat the computer down and looked over at Martin who was still reading the book. He was into it. He was about at the half way market. Hunter looked and could see that the older man was really into his book.

"Wow, you are really into that aren't you?" He asked him.

"I can't help it. It's that good." He told him.

"No, it's not." Hunter looked away. Riggs looked up and noticed that the young man was the type that would cut themselves down.

"I really do like it." Martin told him. Hunter looked up at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Your not very confident are ya?" He asked him.

"Well, when all your life you have been told that everything that you do means nothing and that you are nothing, you start to believe it." He told Martin. Riggs sat the book down on the table pages down so not to lose his place.

"You wrote a book. Not a lot of people can do that." He said trying to cheer up the younger man.

"I know what you are trying to do and it will not work." He told him. Martin watched the younger man got up and walk to the kitchen. He looked over at the book. It was a very good book, he only wished that the kid could see that.

-A few days later-

It was the weekend and it was almost time for Bowman to come and take Riggs's place for the next two days. Martin had to say that he really didn't want to go. He was enjoying hanging out with Hunter. He had gotten the kid out of his shell. Hunter was kind of like him in a way. Even Roger told him that they were alike. That only made him smile.

Now Riggs was in his trailer and was laying on the couch. He sighed and looked around. He sat up and sighed again and took the beer bottle that was in front of him and drank the rest of it. He sat it down and picked the book that Hunter had given him. This was the second time he was reading it. He really did like this book. His phone went off and he looked at it. It was a text from Hunter. He looked at it and it said.

*What u doin* He texted back.

*Reading ur book again.*

*Really? I'm bored. I'm sorry but this Bowman guy is just, well, he is boring.* Riggs laugh out loud and texted back.

*I know.*

Riggs looked up and then back down. He smiled when Hunter sent a texting saying.

*Soooo bored lol.* and the text had a crying face beside it.

-With Hunter-

He was setting on the couch. He wanted so badly to ask the older man if he wanted to come over, but he thought not to. He smiled when Martin texted back and said.

*If u want I can come over?*

-With Riggs-

*Yes please* Hunter texted back. Martin got up and walked out of his trailer and drove over to Hunter's.

Martin got to Hunter's and walked to his well mini apartment and knock on the door. Hunter opened the door and smiled a big smile. He let Martin in and Martin told Bowman to go home that he was staying. Hunter was glad to hear the handsome older man say that.


	2. All For You

Chapter 2: All For You

Hunter and Martin were in the grander. Martin was laying in the grass and Hunter was laying on his stomach beside him. Hunter was reading his new book to him. He looked over and saw Martin's eyes closed and his breathing was deep. He knew that he was asleep. He smiled and closed the book. Hunter laid his head down, but was still looking at Riggs. He watched as Martin rolled his head over toward him and breathed in deep and out. Hunter moved his hand over and traced Martin's face with his finger. He smiled and moved it back down. He laid there and watched the older man sleep.

What Hunter didn't know was that three different people were watching him and Martin. Two were his brother Brandon and Roger. They were in the upstairs living room. Brandon looked over at Roger, and Roger looked over at him. Then the other person that saw this was an older man. He narrowed his eyes at Hunter.

-With Roger and Brandon-

"Did he really just trace his face?" Brandon asked Roger.

"Yep, he did." Roger had notice for the past three weeks that Hunter and even Martin were flirting with each other. Hunter would touch Riggs's arm or one of his tattoos on his arm or hand. Martin would tease him and they would laugh with or at one's joke. They were always smiling a big or sweet smile at one another. They would give the other a compliment. Like once Hunter told Riggs that he loved the color of his eyes. That hazel brown eyes were his favorite. Then Roger heard Riggs tell Hunter his eyes were very beautiful.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger were eating dinner in the kitchen while the family ate in the dinner room. Roger looked up from his food and looked at Riggs.

"Riggs, we need to talk." He said to him. Martin looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about?" He asked him.

"You need to stop flirting with Hunter, and you need to tell him to stop flirting with you." Martin looked at him with a shocked look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not flirting with the kid." He said and took a bite of his food.

"You are to flirting." Roger told him. Riggs rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Okay what if I am." He admitted.

"You need to stop. You are leading the kid on." Martin looked away. "He is in love with you." Roger added.

"No he is not." Martin looked at him with an odd look.

"Yes he is Riggs."

-Later with Cahill-

Martin was setting there thinking about what Roger had told him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Rog, thinks that Hunter and I are flirting with each other." he said in a don't believe it kind of voice.

"Are you flirting with him?" She asked him.

"I give him compliments." He said. "He has it in his head that he is worthless." He added.

"So you are just trying to help him with his confidents."

"Yeah, that is all. I mean take the books that he wrote. They are great, I have read them at less eight times already." He admitted.

"Eight times?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "They are really good." He added. She looked at him with an odd look.

-Later-

Martin was walking down the hallway to Hunter's mini apartment. He walked in and found the maid cleaning. He went to the bedroom and looked in. He did see him anywhere.

"Where is Hunter?" He asked the maid.

"He is with his grandfather." She told him.

"Can you show me where?" He asked her. She nodded her head and show him to the door to the room. Once there he was about to knock on the door when it opened. Hunter walked out. He looked at him and then looked away quickly.

"Hey what happened?" He asked him.

"Nothing, he was just talking to me about something." Hunter said and walked off. Riggs knew that something was wrong. He moved and followed him. He followed him to their room. He saw Hunter go into the bathroom and shut the open half way. He had to know what was wrong so he slowly moved to the door and opened it. He saw the younger man taking his shirt off and saw on his back was whip marks, at less fifteen of them. Hunter turned around and saw Martin standing there in shock.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at him. "GET OUT!" Martin didn't leave, instead he moved closer to him. He walked around and looked at the whip marks. Riggs was still in shock.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Cause he saw me with a man that I like very much." He said and turned around to looked at Riggs.

"He did this cause you like a man?" He asked him. Hunter said nothing and nodded his head.

"Please leave?" He asked him. Martin nodded his head and walked out. Hunter shut the door behind him. Martin looked back at the door and then walked out of Hunter's room.

He walked to the door that he was at earlier. He moved and knocked on the door. The door was opened by an old man. The man would probably be his father's age or older. The man looked at him with a disgusting look.

"What do you want detective?" He asked him. Martin moved into the room. The older man shut the door.

-Later that night around midnight-

Roger opened the door to Hunter's room and saw Riggs taking his shirt off. He looked at his friends back.

"How did you get those cuts on your back?" He asked him.

"Hunter's grandfather came them to me." He said and moved to turned toward Roger.

"But why?" He asked him.

"Cause I took Hunter's other beats for him." He told him.

"What?" He asked him.

"He saw Hunter with a man that Hunter likes and I know that it was me that he saw him with. He was going to beat him again and I told him that I would take it." He told him.

"That insane Riggs." Roger told him.

"Rog, go to bed." He told him and Roger turned and walked out. Riggs turned his back toward Hunter's bedroom door. He didn't know it, but Hunter had heard. He walked out and saw the older man's back. It was completely covered with whip marks.

"You didn't have to do that." Martin turned around and saw Hunter standing there.

"Yes I did." He told him. Hunter smiled and walked over and grabbed Riggs's hand softly and led him to the bathroom. He made him set down on a backless chair. Hunter got a rag and wetted it. He started to clean the older man's back. Martin smiled and let him clean his back.

"Why?" He asked him again.

"Cause I know what it is like to live with someone that beats the hell out of you." He told him.

"Who did it to you?" Hunter asked as he cleaned his back.

"My father. After my mother killed herself, he changed into a monster." He said. Hunter moved and kissed Martin on the cheek. Riggs smiled and closed his eyes.

"Well I think that it was sweet of you to do that." He told him, and that made Martin smile even more. At the bathroom door was Roger. He had heard everything. He moved and walked back out of Hunter's room.


	3. Save Me Martin

Chapter 3: Save Me Martin

It had been three weeks since Riggs had taken Hunter's beatings for him. Roger could still see that they were flirting with each other again. He had told Martin that he had to stop, but Riggs would just tell him that he was give the kid confidents in himself. Martin knew that it was working too. Hunter was now happy at the books that he had wrote and was happy being himself around others. The best news of all was that the grandfather had passed away. Okay it was kinda sad, but Martin was happy that the old man was dead. That meant that he could not hurt Hunter again.

Hunter was in his room, in the kitchen looking through the mail that he had gotten and that day. Martin was setting at he kitchen island. He was eating a sandwich and talking to Hunter. Hunter picked up a letter and opened it. He read it and Martin see the scared look on the younger man's face. He dropped the letter on the island and Martin picked it up. He read it and it was a letter from someone named Dean Kingston. The letter said that he was going to get Hunter soon.

"I'm here, as long as I'm here he can't get you." Martin told him. Hunter smiled at him, and Martin smiled back.

"We better go to the store. I got to get stuff for dinner." Hunter told him. Martin got up and he drove them to the store.

-About an hour later-

Hunter waited outside while Riggs cleared the mini apartment. Martin moved around the room and looked behind doors. He glanced into the bedroom and saw nothing he turned and told Hunter that it was okay. Hunter walked in to see someone behind Martin and hit him in the head with a metal baseball bat. Hunter watched as Martin hit the floor hard. He ran over to him and touched his arm. He looked up to see…Dean.

"Dean?"

"Get away from him." He told him as he pulled out a gun. Hunter took his hands off of Martin. Dean told him to stand up and start walking. They walked out to Hunter's truck and got in and drove away. Martin came too and looked around for Hunter. He got up and ran to get Roger. He ran into the room where Roger and Brandon were. Roger saw blood running down Riggs's head. He stood up, he had been helping Brandon with his homework.

"Riggs! What happened?"

"Dean took Hunter." He told him and Brandon stood up.

"Dean Kingston?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know where he might have taken him?" Riggs asked the nineteen year old.

"He would taken him to his apartment." He told him and then told them the address. Roger and Riggs went to find Hunter.

-With Hunter-

Dean pushed him down on the couch that was in his apartment. He walked back and froth in front of him.

"The cop? You dumped me for A COP!" He yelled.

"I am not dating Martin." Hunter told him.

"You call him by his first name!" He yelled again.

"Yes, I do." He told him in a calm voice.

"He fucked you didn't he?" He asked. Hunter could tell that Dean was on something.

"No, Martin didn't. "

"DON"T CALL ME BY HIS NAME!" Hunter jumped when he screamed this out. Dean walked over and grabbed Hunter by the back of the neck and made him stand. He pushed him over to the bed. He through him on the bed and started to undo his pants. Hunter knew what his ex was going to do to him.

-With Riggs-

Martin and Roger moved up the stairs of the apartment building that Dean lived in. They got to the door of the apartment. They heard a noise and Martin turned and kicked the door in. They moved in and saw Hunter setting on the bed and Dean pointing a gun to him.

"Nice of you to come by _Martin_." He said Riggs's name with such hate. "Put the guns down." He added. Roger and Riggs moved and did so. Dean walked over to Martin and held the gun to him. Martin looked over at Hunter.

"He is MINE!" Dean yelled out and pulled the trigger and shot Riggs in the chest.

"NO!" Hunter cried out. Roger moved and got his gun and held in to Dean's head.

"PUT IT DOWN!" He yelled out him. Hunter watched in horror as Martin didn't move on the floor.

"Now you will have no one." Dean said and turned. He looked at Hunter and held the gun up to his own head and…

BANG!

He fell to the floor. Hunter moved and ran over to Riggs. He moved and placed his hands over the wound and tried to stop it from bleeding.

"MARTIN!" He yelled out. Roger could not see that he was right.

-Later-

Riggs opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was…Hunter holding his hand. He smiled at the sight. Hunter looked up and saw that he was awake.

"Hey, your okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told him and squeezed Hunter's hand. Roger was at the door and saw this. He was right all along, Hunter was in love with Riggs. Roger moved and walked in and over to them. Riggs looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Rog." He said in his usual voice.

"Hey, the doctor said that you should be able to go home soon."

"You can stay with me." Hunter told him. Martin looked over and smiled. Roger looked at the two and saw the love behind Hunter's smile.

-A few days later-

Riggs was laying in Hunter's bed. He was not going to sleep here, but Hunter kinda didn't give him a choice in the matter. He looked over and saw that Hunter was still awake.

"What is it?" He asked him. Hunter looked at him.

"Dean raped me." He said and Martin moved onto his good shoulder and looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, he did." Hunter said and Martin could see the tears in the younger man's eyes. He moved and hugged him up. Hunter moved into the older man's arms more.

"I'm sorry kid." He said with such care in his voice.

"The last time he did that, I couldn't let no one touch me or really get near me." Hunter told the truth. Riggs narrowed his eyes.

"You are letting me get near you and letting me hold you." He said.

"I know that you would never hurt me." Hunter told him and he knew that was true, he could never do that.

"Let's go to sleep." Martin told him. Hunter moved closer to Martin and went to sleep. Riggs smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Just Friends

Chapter 4: Just Friends

-A month later-

-Cahill's Office-

"So you are still hanging out with Hunter?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Martin said and kinda knew where this was going.

"So, what do you two do?" She asked him again.

"Watch movie, play cards, go to dinner, mostly we talk." He told her.

"Really, what about?"

"Just normal things, and he asks me if I have any ideas for his book or if the idea he has is okay. Stuff like that."

"Is there any physical…"

"No Doc." He rolled his eyes. "God I wish that you and Rog would stop with that. We are just friends." He added.

"So Murtaugh thinks that there is something more?" She asked him. She was not going to say but she thought so too.

"Yes, he thinks that Hunter is in love with me." He said.

"What do you think?" He looked at Cahill.

"I think, that we are friends and nothing else." He sighed he was starting to get a little mad.

"What if he is in love with you? Riggs you have to think about that."

"If he is then let him. I don't care." He said letting the anger in his voice show.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Because I am tired of have this talking about him might or is in love with me."

"But what if his is? And what if he wants to know if you love him or is willing to be with him." She asked him/ told him this.

"I will deal with it when or if it comes up." He told her and stood up. He was about to walk out when she said.

"Are you in love with him?" Riggs said nothing and walked out.

-With Riggs-

He walked over to his desk and was getting his stuff together. Roger walked over to him and Riggs looked over at him. He knew that it was coming.

"Do you want to come over tonight and watch the game with me and RJ?" He asked him.

"Can't, going over to Hunter's to pick him up and then we are going out to eat." He said waiting to hear it again.

"Like date?" And there it was. He sighed and looked at Roger.

"No, we are going to a sports bar and he is going to run some idea off of me for his new book." He said and started to walk to the elevators. Roger was right behind him. The doors opened and Riggs stepped in and so did Roger.

"He is in love with you." Roger said this again.

"Oh my god will you quiet with this!" Riggs yelled out. Roger looked over at him.

"You need to…"

"No you need to let this shit go. If he is or not then I don't care."

"Okay what if he is and asked you out and you say no and then he does something to himself. You will feel bad for it and then you might do something as well." Roger kind of yelled out. Riggs turned to look at him.

"That is not going to happen." He said in a strong voice. Roger turned and looked at him.

"And what if it does? I am worried about you two. That something might happen to one of you." Roger said this in a worried tone.

"Rog, everything is fine. Now can you stop acting like a jealous teenager and let me hangout with who I want." Roger moved his head back.

"What?" He asked him

"You heard me, and besides just yesterday you said that you and RJ don't spend the much time together and this is y'all chance to."

"I am not jealous." Roger told him.

"Really? Cause you act like it." Riggs told him. Roger was about to say something else but Riggs cut him off. "Look Rog, I'm not replacing you okay. You are still my best friend and I love you as a brother, but let me live my own life. And if Hunter asks me out then I will tell him the truth." The doors opened and Riggs walked out and left Roger standing there shocked at what he had just told him.

-Later-

"He what?" Hunter asked and looked over at Martin. They were in Martin's truck going to the spots bar.

"Yeah, Rog and Cahill think that we are dating and that you are in love with me." Martin told him.

"We are friends." Hunter said.

"I know."

They got to the sports bar and walked in. They were shown to their table and they ordered their food. Hunter started to run ideas by Martin. Martin would tell him if they were good or not. Then he would run some idea by Hunter. They laughed and told stories. Martin tell him a story about the time that he grabbed a live electric fence.

"Why did you do that?" Hunter asked him.

"I shot a deer and it ran into it and then jumped over. So I just thought that I was just a fence." He told him and started to laugh. Hunter laughed at Martin's story.

"So I walked over and put my hand on it and it lit me up like a Christmas tree." He laughed.

"But the worst part was that well my buddy Jake was laughing so hard that he almost passed out, but Molly knew that it was a live fence."

"No."

"Yes, it was her father's fence." Hunter laughed even more.

"Didn't you hear the buzzing noise?" He asked the older man.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Me and Jake asked each other what that noise was." He laughed more.

"I now know what that noise around a fence means." He finished. Hunter laughed and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I have to say, I have open up more to you then I have to Cahill or Rog." Martin admitted. Hunter smiled at him, and he smiled at Hunter.


	5. Come With Me

Chapter 5: Come With Me

Martin was running late. He grabbed his phone and opened the door to his trailer. He looked and saw Hunter standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked him.

"Turn around and go pack a bag." Martin looked at him with an odd look.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Cause we are going to Paris France." Hunter told him. Martin smiled and looked at him.

"Hunter, I can't take off like that I got to go to work and…"

"That is the best part. I already talked to Avery and got you eight days off." Martin looked at him again.

"We will be there a week and then you have a day to get caught up with sleep that way you are not tired when you go back to work." He explained to him. Martin smiled at him with a happy smile.

"Let me go and pack." He told him and Hunter laughed lightly.

-A Few Days Later-

It was six in the morning and Roger was looking for Riggs. He had gone to his trailer and found that it was locked and he was not home, but his truck was there. Roger walked into LAPD. He had his phone up to his ear. It rang and then he heard.

"Hey Rog."

"Riggs, Where are you?" He asked him.

"Oh I am in….Paris." He finally told him.

"What?" He asked and stopped walking. "Why are you there?" He added.

"Hunter surprised me with a vacation." He smiled and unseen smile.

"He what?"

"Yeah, hey I got to go we are about to eat." He said and ended the call. Roger looked at his phone.

-In Paris-

-The Last Day-

Martin and Hunter had seen the Eiffel Tower and had went to the Moulin Rouge the night before and had also went to Versailles. They walked around and looked at the palace and the gardens. Martin had to admit that he was having a very good time. Earlier that day they had walked around the city. They were now walking in the hotel room. The room had two queen sized beds in it. They sat their stuff down and walked out onto the balcony. Martin was facing the room and leaned on the railing and Hunter was leaning on it facing out to the city.

"I'm glad that you surprised me with this trip." Martin told him.

"I'm glad that you wanted to come with me." Hunter said and looked over at handsome older man. Martin looked over and smiled at him. His smile fell a little and so did Hunter's. They leaned in slowly and then their lips touched. The sweet kiss broke and they looked at each other with want and lust in their eyes. Martin stood up and so did Hunter. They moved to where they were facing each other. Hunter moved closer to Martin and leaned back up and kissed him again. Martin kissed him back. The kiss broke again and Hunter said.

"How about we go in and go to bed." Martin nodded his head and they walked in.

They walked to the bed and Hunter laid down and Martin moved to where he was on top of him. They kissed each other with want and lust. Hunter moved his hand up and placed it to the side of Martin's face. Martin began to move his hips and they both moaned out.

"I want you." Hunter told the older man. Martin leaned back and started to take his clothes off. Hunter sat up and did the same. Soon their clothes were off and they had found each other's lips again. Hunter moved his hands to Martin's hips. Martin was holding himself up with his forearms. They were both moving their hips together.

"Hunter." Martin breathed.

"Martin, I can take much more." Hunter warned him. Martin moved and placed himself in front Hunter's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Hunter arched his back. Martin could feel the warmth around his cock and moaned at the feel of it. He began to move his hips slowly and Hunter wrapped his arms around the older man's back. Then he picked up the pace. They were both breathing hard and moaning out.

"Oh god Martin." Hunter called out his name. That made him move faster into the younger man. Every time Hunter called out his name made Martin move faster into him. Now Martin was slamming into Hunter.

"OH FUCK MARTIN" He screamed out as he hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh god Hunter." Martin breathed out.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me." Martin could feel the Hunter was getting tighter. He could tell that Hunter was at the breaking point, and so was he.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out as he came on both of them. Martin moved and slammed into him.

"Oh my god, Hunter." He grunted out as he came into the younger man. They moved together as one as the rode out their orgasms. Soon they were not moving at all. Martin was looking down at Hunter. Hunter leaned up and kissed him. Martin kissed back and moved out and off of him. He laid there on the bed like in a trance. Hunter rolled over and moved close to him and put his head on his chest and his arm around him.

"Night Martin."

"Night Kid."

-LA-

Hunter was dropping off Martin at his trailer. They were still in the truck. Hunter notice that Martin had not said much since they sleep together. Hunter moved and looked at Martin as he was about to get out of the truck.

"Martin wait." Martin stopped and looked over at him.

"If you don't want to talk or see each other that is okay, I'm not saying that I won't miss you like crazy. But if you do want a relationship, I would be happy to have on with you." Hunter told him. Martin smiled a small smile and got out. He shut the door and Hunter hopped that he would see him again.

-The Next Day-

Riggs walked into Cahill's office in a fast pace. She look up from her desk and looked at him. She could see that something had happened.

"Riggs?" She asked him.

"I slept with Hunter." He said in panic voice.

"When?" He looked at her.

"Our last night in Paris." He said and started to walk back and forth. "He said that if I wanted a relationship then he would want one, but if not then we didn't have to see each other again. Then he said that he would miss me like crazy, and that made me think that would I miss him?" He looked at her. "What do I do?" He asked her.

"How do you feel at the thought of not seeing him?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He told her the truth. He looked down at his phone and then back up at her. She looked and could not see what he was looking at. Then she saw someone different than Miranda on there.

"Let me see your phone?" She asked, and he handed it over to her. She looked at it as he started to talk.

"I mean what am I going to do?" He asked and started to walk back and forth again. She looked up at him and then down at the background of the phone.

"This is a picture of you and Hunter." She stated. He looked at her.

"Riggs, I think that you have made up your mind. I also think that you came here for me to talk you out of it." He took his phone and looked down. He looked up and then nodded his head.

"You know what to do." She told him. He nodded his head again and left her office.

-Hunter's-

Hunter got up and walked over to his door that led into his room. He opened it and there was Martin looking at him.

"Martin." He said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here? I thought that I would never see you again." He added and stated. Martin moved into the room. Hunter shut the door and looked at him. They stood there for about a minute.

"Martin?" Hunter said his name. "You okay?" He asked and Martin moved fast and kissed him. He moved his hand to the side of Hunter's face as they kissed. He another hand was on Hunter's arms. The kiss broke and he looked at Martin.

"You sure?" He asked him.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He told him and took his hand and led him to his own bedroom.

They walked in and Martin started to take Hunter's clothes off of him. Once they were off Hunter moved and took Martin's off of him. After that they laid down on the bed and started to move their bodies together.

"Oh god Martin." He breathed out. Martin smiled and leaned down started to kiss him on the neck. Hunter moved his hand to the back of Martin's head. Hunter moved and rolled them over. He moved and kissed Martin and then kissed his way down the older man's body. He reached his cock and took into his mouth. He started to suck him hard.

"Oooh." He moaned out and ran his hand through Hunter's hair. He sucked him hard and stroked him as he did so.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." He warned him. Hunter took him out of his mouth and lick it once more and moved back up. He leaned close to Martin and said.

"You cum in me." Martin smiled and rolled them back over and moved Hunter's legs out and laid between them. He moved and pushed into him.

"Oh Martin." He moaned out. Martin smiled and began to move his hips.

"Fuck Hunter." He grunted out. He was holding himself up with his forearms again. He looked down and saw Hunter with his eyes rolled back and him moaning his name. Martin leaned down and kissed him. They kissed with want, lust, and even love.

"OH FUCK MARTIN!" Hunter broke the kiss to scream out his lovers name. Martin moved his hips and was hitting Hunter's prostate dead on again.

"OH FUCK HUNTER!" Martin yelled out as his own eyes went back into his head as he came inside the younger man.

"Ooooh, fuck Martin." Hunter said as he himself came. They moved until they couldn't. Martin looked down at Hunter and smiled. Hunter smiled at him and leaned up and they kissed each other with love and passion.

"I'm in love with you kid." Martin told him. He watched as Hunter smiled at him.

"Good, cause I fell for you the first time I saw you." He told him and kissed him. Martin broke the kiss and laid his head on Hunter's.


	6. 14 Years Difference

Chapter 6: 14 Years Difference

Martin awoke and looked in his arms, and there was Hunter. Martin smiled to himself and hugged him up. Hunter moved and opened his eyes and looked over at him. He smiled and moved his right hand over. He wrapped his hand around Martin's cock.

"Oh, what are you doing?" He asked and looked at him

"Making you happy." He said with a smile. Hunter began to stroke him. Martin hummed and grunted in Hunter's ear.

"Oh god, Hunter." He breathed out.

"You want to fuck me?" Hunter asked him.

"God yes." Martin moaned out.

"How bad?" Hunter moved to where he was on his other side. He started stork him faster. Hunter moved to his neck and started to suck it hard. Martin moaned out.

"Oh my god, Hunter I need to fuck you now." He told and looked at him with a strong look. Hunter moved and smiled and he as well as Martin moved. Martin onto his back and Hunter over him. He took the older man's cock and lowered himself on him. Hunter didn't go slow, he began to ride him hard. Martin moved and put his hands on Hunter's hips.

"Oh fuck, ride me."

"Oh fuck Martin you feel so damn good." Hunter told him and leaned back and put his hands on Martin's legs. Martin start to thrust his hips upwards.

"OH FUCK YES!" Hunter screamed out in pure pleasure. Martin smiled he knew that hit the younger man's prostate.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." Martin warned him.

"Me too." Hunter came hard and so did Martin. They came together and called each other's names out.

-Ten minutes later-

Martin was still on his back, but Hunter was laying beside him. Martin was looked into those beautiful green eyes. Hunter looked down and started to trace one of Martin's tattoos. Martin sighted and laid is head down onto Hunter's. Just then his phone went off. He groaned and moved and got it. He looked and saw that it was Roger.

"Hey Rog." He said.

"We got a case, I'll text you where at." He told him.

"Okay." He ended the call. Hunter looked at him.

"I got to go. I got a case." He said and looked into those eyes again.

"Wish you could stay here in bed with me." Hunter said and leaned up and kissed him. Martin smiled and said.

"I do to love." Hunter smiled big.

-Later-

Riggs got to the crime scene and walked up to Roger. Roger looked at him and noticed something on his neck.

"Is that a hickie?" He asked him. Riggs looked at him and then moved over to the car mirror on the car next to him. He looked and it was. He stood back up and looked at Roger and smiled.

"No." He lied.

"Yes it is." He said. "Who gave you a hickie?" He asked him.

"It's not a, can we get back to the dead guy here." He pointed at the dead man laying in the road. They got their clues and were walking back to their vehicles. Roger looked over and asked again.

"Come on Riggs, who gave it to you?" Martin got to his truck and opened the door.

"You don't know them." He said was about to get in his truck, when Roger said.

"It's Hunter, isn't it?" Martin stopped.

"Yeah, I it is." He cleared is throat.

"Riggs." Roger said and looked away.

"What?" He said and looked at him.

"You can't play with him like that." Roger told him. Martin rolled his eyes. Roger was trying to tell him something when he stopped him.

"Rog! Hunter and I are in a relationship now." He told him.

"You are?" He asked and moved closer to him. "When did that start?" He added and asked him.

"We have been together for about…." He looked at his watch and looked back at Roger. "Going on ten hours." He said. Roger's mouth dropped. Riggs reached over and said while he moved to do so.

"Let me close that for ya." He pushed Roger's chin up. Roger slapped his hand away. Martin smiled at this.

"Riggs, you are what fourteen years older than him." He told him.

"So." Martin sighted and rolled his head.

"I'm just saying that he might not be in the same road that you are on." Riggs looked at him with a funny look.

"Do what?" He asked him.

"What I mean is that, you may want to get married and he may not and if he says no then you will get hurt." Roger told him.

"Rog, Hunter and I are on the same page. Okay."

"Riggs…"

"Rog DON'T!" He yelled at him. "I am happy, don't fuck this up for me!" He added and got in his truck and drove off. Roger watched him drive off.

Riggs got his phone out and called Hunter up.

"Hey, honey. You coming home now?" He heard the voice of his love and he smiled big.

"Hey, yeah I am. Hey, I was just talking to Rog and he said somethings that got me thinking." He shook his head and tried to focus on driving.

"What did he say?" He asked him

"He say that we are not on the same page, like if I want to get married that you would not want to, something like that." He said and could feel that he was starting to feel odd.

"Martin honey. If you asked me to marry you today, I would say yes." He said and that made Martin smile big.

-With Hunter-

"Martin?" He said his loves name. He then heard a Martin make a sound like he was breathing in deep or gasping for air.

"MARTIN?!" Hunter yelled. He then heard glass breaking and the sound of metal hitting something. Then it went quiet.

"MARTIN!" He yelled and he heard nothing. He moved and grabbed the house phone and called Roger up.

"Hunter what are you…"

"I think Martin just wrecked his truck!" He yelled out.

"Do you know where he was?" He asked.

"Yeah he was coming here." He told him.

"I'll find him and call you." Roger ended the call.

Hunter sat down and looked at the floor with wide eyes. Tears fell from his eyes.


	7. Help Me Hunter

Chapter 7: Help Me Hunter

Roger had found Riggs and called Hunter. He told him that they had taken Martin to the hospital. Hunter ran into the hospital and asked to see Martin. Roger walked up to him and Hunter hugged him tight. Roger was shocked by this and hugged the young man. The Doctor came out and called.

"Martin Riggs." Hunter moved from Roger's arms over to the Doctor. "My name is Doctor McClanahan, I have been with him since he got here." He told the scared young man.

"How is he?" He asked him.

"He is in bad shape." The Doctor told the younger man.

"Oh god." Hunter looked away and then back at the Doctor when Roger spoke.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know where to began, but he has pelvic fracture, crushed lumbar vertebrae, bone shards imbedded in his spinal cord. With these types of injuries the spinal cord is a 70 percent compromised. I would more typically expect the him to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair. That is if he is not determined to walk again, but if not he will have to have someone take care of him." The Doctor told them. Hunter was in shock and so was Roger. Riggs in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, that scared Roger and Hunter.

"I want to see him." Hunter said. The Doctor looked at him.

"I'm sorry, only family."

"WE ARE THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS!" Hunter yelled out.

"He is right, we are." Roger added. The Doctor thought about it and then nodded his head. He led them back to Martin. Hunter and Roger walked into the room and saw him laying in bed asleep. Hunter walked over him and took his hand. Roger walked over and stood next to Hunter.

"He is on pain medicine and will sleep for a while. I can tell you that we ran some test and did find out that he had a seizure and that is why he wrecked."

"I thought that is what happened. He made a sound like a deep breath mixed with a gasping sound." Hunter told them.

"Then he indeed had a seizure."

-Eight Hours Later-

Martin opened his eyes and saw Hunter setting next the bed but he was bent over asleep. He looked and saw him holding his hand. He smiled and then notice that someone else was to his right and looked over. Roger was in a chair with his feet up on the side table that was by the bed. Martin smiled and heard.

"Honey." He looked over and saw Hunter looking at him.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Hunter moved to the bed and sat down. He leaned over and kissed him.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Hunter looked away, he didn't know how to tell him.

"He said that you have a pelvic fracture, crushed lumbar vertebrae, bone shards imbedded in your spinal cord. With these types of injuries the spinal cord is a 70 percent compromised. He also said that you may…"

"May what?" He asked.

"May never walk again." Martin looked away and ahead of him. He was like he was in a trance.

"But, I will help you. They said that with determination you can learn how to walk again. I will be by your side through it all." He looked back over to Hunter.

"Your going to help me learn how to walk again?"

"Yes, Martin I love you and I an going to help you." Martin smiled and Hunter saw tears come to his eyes.

"Martin, what is it?" He asked him and moved closer to him.

"I never thought that someone would help me learn how to walk or talk or anything like this." He said and wiped his eyes. Roger had heard it all and wanted to smile but he wanted to give them sometime together.

-Two Months Later-

Martin was setting in the wheelchair. He hated this thing. The Doctor and Hunter were setting things up for him to try to walk. He had tried a few days before and couldn't do it. Hunter walked over to him and smiled.

"Okay honey, let's give it a try." He told him. Martin looked away.

"What is it?"

"I can't." He flat out said.

"Yes you can, I know that you can."

"No, I give up." Hunter looked at him with a strong look.

"Yes, you can." He said in a strong voice that made the Doctor look over at them.

"NO I CAN'T!" Martin yelled.

"FINE!" Hunter yelled back. "Then I guess that myself and Miranda are disappointed in you." Martin looked over at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. You don't think that she is not here with you or watching you." He told him. Martin looked away. "One more try and then you can give up." He added. Martin sighed.

"Fine." Hunter moved him to the bars and Martin grabbed them and pulled himself up. He tried his hardest to move his leg, but it would not move.

"Come on, I know that you can do this, Miranda knows that you can do this." Hunter told him. Martin tried again. Hunter watched as his leg moved and he took a step.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!" He yelled and Martin smiled.

-Five Months Later-

Roger was standing talking to Avery. They had their back to everyone. They were looking at a file of someone that they thought was taking cars. They heard someone walk up behind them, but they didn't look to see who.

"I don't think he is the one that you are looking for." The voice said and they turned around. Roger's eyes got wide.

"Riggs." There was Martin standing there looking at him.

"Your standing." Avery pointed.

"Yep." He said and walked around in circle in place.

"Your walking." Roger said happy and shocked at the same time. "Five months ago, you couldn't." He added

"Yeah well." He started. "I wanted to give up, but Hunter pushed me to push myself, and made me realize that I can do it." He said with his signature smile.

"I'm glad that you are okay." Roger said and placed a hand on Riggs's shoulder.

"Aww, thanks Rog. Now what ya got?" He asked and took the file away from Avery, and started to look through it.

-Cahill's Office-

Cahill was setting at her desk. She looked up in time to see Riggs walk through her door. She stood up and looked at him with a shocked look.

"Riggs, your walking." He smiled as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, and I want to talk about that." He said and pointed his finger to the couch.

"Okay." She said and walked over and sat down in her chair. She watched as he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Hunter pushed me to walk by saying that he and Miranda was wanting me to walk again. Every time I wanted to give up or not do it a day. He would say that." He told her.

"Oh okay and the problem is?"

"How did he do that?" He asked her.

"He knows that Miranda played a big part in your life before, and he knows that saying that would motivate you into doing it. And I don't think that he manipulative you at all, and I honestly think that he did it because he loves you so much." She told him. Riggs smiled and knew that she was telling the truth.


	8. Afraid

Chapter 8: Afraid

Roger was standing a his car waiting on Riggs to get there. He looked down at his watch as a black 2018 Ford Mustang pulled up. He looked and Riggs got out of the passenger side. He moved to walk into the building as the car drove off.

"RIGGS!" Roger yelled and he turned around and walked over to him.

"Why were you in the passenger seat?" Roger asked him.

"I just didn't feel like driving." He told him.

"Really?" Roger asked him and could tell that he was lying. Riggs moved and got into Roger's car. Roger narrowed his eyes and got in. He drove them to their crime scene. They got out and got what they needed and left. Roger was walking over to the passenger side. Riggs looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"You can drive this time." Roger said and was about to get in when Riggs grabbed the door.

"It's your car." He said and got in. Roger looked at him with an odd look as he shut the door. He walked around to the drivers side and got in. He looked over at Riggs.

"What is with you?" He asked him.

"Nothing." He said and looked away. "It's your car, you drive it." He added. Roger turned toward him and looked at him.

"Riggs?" He asked him. He watched Riggs look out the window then at him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong." He told him. Martin groaned and looked at him.

"There is nothing wrong, can we go, I got a thing with Cahill." He said and looked at him.

"Okay." Roger said and started the car and they left.

-Cahill's Office-

"Riggs?" She said his name. "There is something that you are not telling me." She added. He sighed and looked at her.

"I can't drive." He told her, and looked away.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Since the accident, I'm scared to drive." He said without looking at her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid that I might have another seizure." He told her.

"Your on medication for it right?"

"Yeah." He said still not looking at her.

"How many have you had since then?"

"Three." He told her in a depressed voice.

"Can you feel them coming on?" She asked him.

"Yes, I can, but what if I'm in a car chase and I have one. What if Rog is with me, then I take a father and a husband away from his family." He told her. Cahill looked at him and leaned back in her chair.

"That is understandable, but you need to tell Murtaugh." She told him.

"No, cause then he will try to help and I, yeah don't want that." He said waving his hand around.

"So Murtaugh helping you is a bad thing or you just don't want him to know, or you are embarrassed about it." She told him.

"All of them." He told her.

-Later-

Martin shut the front door to Hunter's families home. He turned around to go into the kitchen before he went to Hunter's room. He got himself something to drink and was walking back to the stairs when he heard a loud noise come from the stairs. He ran and saw Hunter at the bottom of the stairs and he was setting up holding his right arm.

"Hunter!" He yelled and ran over to him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was walking down the stairs and fell. Martin I think I broke my arm." Martin moved him and helped him up.

"You got to take me to the hospital." He told him.

"What?" He asked. "I can call the driver back." He said in a panic.

"No I got to go now….Oh god this hurts." Hunter held his arm. Martin could see that he was in a lot of pain. He closed his eyes and said.

"Fine." He helped Hunter into Hunter's truck. Then he walked around the truck and got in. He looked at the steering wheel and slowly put his hands on it. He looked over at Hunter then back. He had to do this. He moved and started the truck. He drove Hunter to the hospital. They saw Hunter right away and did some tests. After three hours they told them that Hunter had a hairline fracture in his arm and he had dislocated his shoulder.

-Hunter's Families Home-

They walked into Hunter's room and Martin helped him to lay down on the bed. He walked over and laid down with him. Hunter looked over at him and was smiling at him. Martin noticed this.

"What?" He asked him.

"I'm proud of you." He moved and kissed him.

"Why?"

"Cause you drove." Martin smiled and kissed the younger man.

"Anything for you." He told him with a smile.

"Now, can you kiss it and make it better?" Hunter asked him and gave him wanting look.

"Yes I can." Martin rolled over onto him and started to kiss him.

They kissed for while and Martin helped Hunter with his clothes. He moved and took his own clothes off. They laid back down and started to kiss again until Hunter rolled them over. Martin looked at him then at his arm. Then he knew why Hunter was on top of him. He moved himself over the older man's cock and lowered himself down.

"Oh fuck Hunter." Martin moaned out. Hunter began to ride him.

"Oh Martin, god yes." Hunter moaned as he rode him. Martin moved his hips and started to thrust upwards into him. He placed his hand's on the sides of Hunter's hips. Martin watched Hunter and loved what he saw. Hunter was looking down at him and smiling. He leaned down and laid on him and kissed the older man. Martin moved his hands up Hunter's body to his back.

"Oh god Martin, fuck me, I need more." Hunter told him as he broke the kiss.

"How bad do want me?" He asked him. He moved his hips and hit the younger man's prostate.

"Ooooh, I need you bad." He moaned out and laid his forehead on Martin's. Martin moved and rolled them over. He sat up and took Hunter's hips and slammed into the younger man.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out. He moved one hand to the blankets and the sheet and pulled on them. His other hand went to his hard cock and he began to stroke it as fast as Martin was slamming into him.

"Fuck yes, oh god Hunter." Martin grunted and moaned out.

"Cumming." Was all Hunter could say.

"Me too." Martin breathed out. They came together hard. Hunter was screaming Martin's name and Martin was breathing out Hunter's. They moved as one and until they couldn't move. Martin pulled out of Hunter and laid next to him. They were both breathing hard.

"God you are great." Hunter told him. Martin smiled and said.

"So are you."

-Later-

Martin and Hunter were at the beach at a nice quiet place. There were no people around. Hunter looked over at Martin and saw him looking out at the water. He was smiling to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked him. Martin glanced over at him.

"Well I am smiling cause I got on hell of a good boyfriend and I am hoping that this will go well." He said and Hunter gave him a odd look.

"What go well?" Martin turned toward him and took his hand. Hunter looked into Martin's hazel brown eyes and Martin looked into Hunter's bright green ones. Hunter felt something cold on his finger and looked down and saw a man's eighteen karat white gold, one karat moissanite diamond engagement ring. Hunter's eyes got wide and he looked up at Martin.

"Marry me?" He asked. Hunter looked at him and then back down.

"Yes." He softly said. Martin smiled and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss broke and Hunter looked at the ring again.

"When did you get this?" He asked him.

"On my over to your house." He told him.

"Today?"

"No, when I was going to tell you that I wanted to be with you." He smiled as he told him.

"Martin, that was seven months ago." He said in a shocked voice. "That was right before we slept together for the second time." He said in a still shocked voice.

"Yeah, it was, but I knew that you were the one I wanted in my life for good." Hunter started to cry and Martin moved and wiped his tears away.

"I love you Hunter Henry Rex Knight."

"I love you Martin Christian Riggs."

They kissed as the sun was setting.


	9. Gift

Chapter 9: Gift

Riggs was at his desk looking through a file. He looked up when someone walked up to him. He looked and it was Roger. He smiled at him and said.

"Tomorrow is your birthday and you are coming over to dinner tonight." He in a way kinda ordered him to.

"Okay, we will be there." He said and looked back down at the file.

"We?" Roger asked.

"Yes Rog, we as in me and Hunter." He said and looked back up. "You don't mind if I bring him, do you?" He asked

"No I don't." Roger lied. He still thought that Hunter was going to hurt Riggs, and then he will have to pick up the pieces. He was not looking forward to that.

"Besides, I have to tell you and Trish something." He told him.

"Oh." Roger asked.

"Yep." Riggs smiled his signature smile.

-Later-

Roger was in the kitchen making dinner. Trish walked in and saw that something was on his mind.

"Baby what is it?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I keep thinking about Riggs with Hunter." He said.

"What about them?" She asked him again.

"I just think, no I know that it will not last." He hate to say it, but he had to talk to someone about it.

"Why would you say that?" She asked him.

"Riggs is fourteen years older than Hunter and what if Riggs wants to get married and have kids and Hunter don't." He told her his worries.

"That didn't stop us." She made a point. Roger was older than her.

"I just hope that, that don't happen. Cause if it does then I will have to pick up the pieces and I hate to say it but I have a feeling that Riggs might try to take his own life."

"Well we can only hope and pray that doesn't happen." Trish told her husband. The door bell rang and they looked at each other and went to get it.

-Dinner-

Martin was eating and listening to Hunter talk about his new book that he was writing.

"So, it's about a cop huh." Trish said and looked over at Martin. He smile and took a drink of his beer.

"Yes it is." Hunter said looked over at him. Martin sat his beer down and smiled a big smile.

"So Riggs, you wanted to tell me and Trish something." Roger stated.

"Yes, I do." He said and looked at Hunter.

"Hunter and I…" He started. "We are getting married." He said and Hunter showed the ring. Trish and Roger's mouth's dropped.

"Oh Martin that's great." Trish said and looked over toward Roger. "Isn't Roger."

"Yes it is and you know what, we have some champagne, how about I go and get it." Roger said and stood up.

"I'll help." Hunter said, and went to help him.

-With Hunter and Roger-

Hunter was right behind Roger when they walked into the kitchen. Roger walked over and got the champagne out of the refrigerator. He turned around and looked up at Hunter and smiled at him.

"Cut the shit Roger." Hunter said to him, taking Roger by surprise. "We both know that for some odd reason you don't like me. Why?" He asked him.

"Cause, I think that you are going to end it with him." He said in a low voice.

-With Martin-

"Martin, I'm so happy for you." Trish said to him.

"Thank you." He said in a little down kind of way.

"Martin what is it." She asked and moved over to him.

"I just wish that Rog was happy for me."

"He is, he is just worried that you may get hurt." She told him. He smiled and got up. She looked at him.

"To see what is taking so long." He said moved to go into the kitchen. He stopped when he heard Hunter.

"Cut the shit Roger." His eyes got wide. "We both know that for some odd reason you don't like me. Why?" he heard.

"Cause, I think that you are going to end it with him." Riggs was shocked to hear this come from Roger.

"I'm not, I love him." He told him. Martin smiled. "I would not be getting married to him if I didn't."

"Really, than what will you in a year, or two, if you wants to get a kid?" He asked him.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Leave him? No with all honesty I hope that he wants to adopt a kid. I have want to have a child and have a wonderful husband like him." Hunter said this and it made Martin smile.

"Okay, I know that the thing with you two will not last." Roger said and that kinda pissed Riggs off.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked him.

"Cause you are younger then him. (Roger holds up his hand) Look he is suicidal and I know that if or when they end with you two then, he will fall hard. And then I have to help him, and I will. He is my best friend and I don't want nothing bad to happen to him." Roger told Hunter. Riggs smiled at this.

"I love him so much. Do you know why I love him so much?" Hunter asked him.

"No, I really don't." Roger told the truth.

"Cause, he loves me for me, he doesn't hit me or force me to do drugs or drink. He loves me and all I want is for him to be happy and to have someone to love him. You worry about me ending it with him, I worry that he will end it with me."

"Why?" Roger asked the question in Riggs head.

"Cause I'm not good enough for him or he'll realize that I'm so much younger then him and will find someone his own age." Martin could tell just be the way Hunter was talking that he was crying.

"I…I know that he will not end it with you." Roger told the truth. "He loves you so much." Martin smiled and walked back to the dining room.

-With Hunter and Roger-

"The only way I would ever end it with him is his life was on the line and I have to hurt him to save him." Hunter told Roger. Roger looked at the young man and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." Roger said to him. Hunter wiped his eyes and smiled up at him.

"I do love him." He said and Roger hugged him.

"I know that now." They got the champagne and glasses and walked back. Trish and Martin looked up at them.

"Hunter, have you been crying?" Trish asked him.

"I was just telling Roger how much I love my fiancé." He half told the truth.

-Next Day-

Riggs was at his desk talking to Roger who was setting on his desk. Martin looked up and saw Hunter walking toward him. He stood up as Hunter walked closer to them.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I thought that I would surprise you and take you out to lunch." He told him. Martin smiled and looked over toward Roger.

"Go ahead." He said with a smile.

Martin and Hunter walked to a truck. Martin looked at it.

"This isn't your truck." Martin said.

"No, I thought that we would take yours." Martin looked over at Hunter.

"What?" He asked, and Hunter placed the keys into his hands to his new apple red 2019 ford f-350.

"You got me a truck?" He asked in shock.

"Well you wrecked your other one, so yeah." Martin moved and hugged Hunter up.

"I love you." Martin told him.

"I love you too." Hunter said and they kissed.


	10. Endings

Chapter 10: Endings

Roger had not seen Riggs for about three days now. He had gone to Avery and asked him if he had seen him, but Avery just told him that Riggs took some days off. It was around ten at night and Roger couldn't take it anymore, he had to see if Riggs was okay or not. He told Trish that he was going to check on him.

He pulled up to Riggs's trailer, he got out and walked over to the door and walked in. He looked over towards the couch and saw Riggs setting there looking at nothing. He looked around and saw beer and liquor bottles everywhere. He looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked him. Martin turned his head slowly and looked at him.

"Hunter ended it with me." He said in a low voice. Roger sat his keys down.

"What?" Roger asked.

"You were right, it was never going to last with me and him. He gave the ring back. I was a fool to get it." He told him. Roger walked over and sat down beside him.

"He loves you and there is no way he did this willing." He told him.

"Rog."

"Yeah?"

"Let it go." He said standing up and kinda walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and turned.

"You can leave now." He said in a very drunken voice. Roger stood up and walked out. He got to the car and turned. He had forgotten his keys. He walked back in and saw Riggs setting on the couch again with a liquor bottle in hand.

"I forgot my keys." He told him and turned. He looked and saw something red on Riggs's light colored pants. He walked over more and looked. It was blood, he glanced up and saw it.

"Riggs, why did you cut wrist?" He asked and moved over to him.

"Both." He looked at him. Riggs held up his other one and blood started to run down his jacket covered arm. "Why do you think." he added.

"Oh my god." Roger moved and to help him but Riggs moved away.

"Don't touch me." He told him. "Just let go and be with Miranda, I think she loved me." He said and leaned back. He closed his eyes and could feel the life run out of him. Roger was standing there watching this in horror. He knew what he had to do. He walked over to him and said.

"Fine, I'll stay here so that you are not alone." He said and Riggs looked up at him and stood up.

"I don't want you here." He say and moved to set back down. Roger moved and grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. He held him there while Riggs tried to get out, but soon he went limp. Roger let him good and laid him on the couch. He moved and looked at the cuts on Riggs's arms. They were deep. He moved and called for help, he knew that he could not get him in the car and to the hospital in time.

-Hospital, Next Day-

Cahill was looking at Riggs as he laid in his bed asleep. Roger was beside her telling her what happened. She looked at him and asked.

"So, Hunter told you that he would end it, if Riggs's life was in danger?"

"Yeah, he did and I know that he was telling the truth. Look." He said and turned toward her.

"I need you to stay here, while I go to Hunter and fine out what is going on." Cahill nodded her head and walked over to Riggs's side. Roger moved and left to go to Hunter's.

-Hunter's-

Hunter heard someone knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it.

"Roger?" He said his name.

"Who wants Riggs dead?" He asked him. Hunter moved and pulled him into the room.

"I just couldn't do it anymore." Roger knew that he was lying.

"Really then why have you been crying?" He asked him.

"Look, I can't tell you, if so they will kill you and your family." He said in a low voice.

"Hunter, Riggs cut his wrists last night." He told him. He watched as Hunter fell to the floor and looked away.

"No, why?"

"Cause, you broke his heart." He told him.

"Good." They heard and Roger turned and moved over as Hunter's mother walked in.

"Mother?" Hunter said and stood up.

"Telling things that you should not be?" She asked him.

"No, not a word." he told her.

"You know, I am going to have him killed anyway and you as well Mr. Murtaugh."

"No, you said if I ended it with Martin than he would live." Hunter said with a tear falling from his eye.

"I changed my mind." She told him and held up a gun. Hunter back away some. The gun was almost touching his chest. Roger looked at her. She had the most evilish look in her eyes.

"My dear boy, you will join him." She told him. "Then you will not be an embarrassment to this family anymore." She added.

"Embarrassment?" He asked in a shock and frighten voice.

"Yes, you being gay was the worst thing that ever happened to this family." She said and clicked the gun.

Roger watched as she moved to pull the trigger. He pushed her arm away and the bullet him Hunter in the arm. He went to the floor in pain. He looked up and saw Roger and his mother fighting over the gun. Roger moved and the gun went off. He and she both froze. Hunter watch as she fell to the ground. Roger was now holding the gun. It had been pointing up at her chest. The bullet had went through her heart. Roger walked over and checked if she was dead.

"She dead?" Hunter asked him.

"Yes, she is." He said and looked over at him.

"You okay?" He asked. Hunter nodded his head and stood up. He ran over and got his keys and went to run out the door.

"Where are you going?!" Roger yelled.

"I have to see Martin. " He yelled back going out the door.

-At the Hospital-

Hunter ran into Martin's room. He looked over and saw the younger man. He looked away, as Hunter ran over to him.

"Martin I can explain." He told him.

"Go away." He said still not looking at him.

"No, Martin, she was going to have you killed."

"Who?" He asked looking at him.

"My mother." He said and sat down on the bed. "Please, please, please forgive me." He begged the older man.

"Why?" He asked him.

"I love you and I will get in the floor and beg for your forgiveness." He said in tears. Martin looked at him and then at his arm.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My mother shot me." He said. "Please Martin forgive me." He asked and touched his hand. Martin moved his hand away. Hunter looked down and then back up.

"I don't think that I can." He said. Tear's fell from Hunter's eyes.

"Leave." He told the younger man. Hunter's eyes got wide and he stood up and leaned over.

"I love you." He said and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and walked out. Hunter stopped at Roger who was at the door and had heard it all. Hunter looked up at him.

"He's Miranda's again." He said in tears. He walked out of the room. Roger walked over to Riggs.

"Riggs, he is telling you the truth." He said and walked over to him.

"I know his is, but still."

"He loves you." Roger said.

"I know."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know now." Riggs said not looking at him.

-A few days later-

Martin was at Hunter's door and Roger was beside him. Riggs was there to give the truck back. He knocked on the door and it opened on it's own. He and Roger walked in.

"Hunter?" He called out his name.

"Riggs." Roger breathed out and he looked at him and then over to where Roger was looking at. He saw Hunter laying in the floor.

"HUNTER!" He called out his name again. He ran over to the younger man and looked at him. He was having a hard time breathing and his pupils were huge. He looked again and his lips were kind of blue. Roger saw something on the floor. He looked and picked it up.

"Roxicodone." He said as he held the almost empty bottle in his hand. Martin's eyes got wide and he looked at him.

"HUNTER!" He yelled out. Hunter half blinked is eyes and looked over at him.

"Forgive me." He breathed out. "I…can't…live…with…out…you." He slowly said. Martin had tears come to his eyes.

"And I can't live without you." He said and started to cry.

-Later-

Martin was setting by Hunter's bed. He was watching him sleep. He looked down and sighed. This was his fault.

"You angry at me?" He heard. He looked over and saw Hunter not looking at him.

"No, just at myself." He told the truth. "I'm truly sorry kid…It's like everything I touch dies or leaves me." He said.

"I know how that feels. I felt the same way a few days ago." Hunter told him.

"Why?" Martin asked and looked at him.

"Cause, not having you around, just reminded me that I'm nothing. You were always telling me that I was something great and like a fool I believed it." He said with hot tears coming to his eyes. Martin could feel his own coming.

"Funny, I thought the same thing." He said with one tear falling.

"Can we start over?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we can." Hunter smiled. "But you will have to were the ring again." He told him.

"I would love to." Martin looked over at him and placed back on his finger. "But there is something I have to do but for we can pick up where we left off." Hunter looked at him.

"What?" Martin looked at him and said.

"I'm going to…"


	11. For Awhile

Chapter 11: For Awhile

"Can we start over?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, we can." Hunter smiled. "But you will wear the ring again." He told him.

"I would love to." Martin looked over at him and placed the ring back on his finger. "But there is something I have to do before we can pick up where we left off." Hunter looked at him.

"What?" Martin looked at him and said.

"I'm going…" Martin looked away from him.

"Where?" Hunter asked him.

"I have to go somewhere for about two weeks." He couldn't tell him.

"Can I go with you?" He asked the older man.

"No, you can't." He told the younger man.

"Martin? Are you sick or dying?" He asked and Martin looked over at him with a smile.

"No sweetheart, I'm not." Hunter smiled at the good news. "But I do have to go somewhere for awhile." Hunter's smiled fell.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Martin leaned over and kissed him. Hunter kissed him back. Martin moved to walk out. "Wait your leaving now? Are you going out of the city or state or country?" He asked him in a panic. Martin smiled.

"No, I will be in LA, but I won't be able to see you." He told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that Martin moved and walked out of the room. He turned the corner and there was Roger.

"Where are you going?" He asked him.

"I'll see in two weeks Rog." Riggs said walked off. Roger watched him stop. "Can you watch after him for me?" He asked him. Roger nodded his head. "Thank you." Riggs said and walked off, this time with out stopping.

-Two Weeks Later-

Roger knocked on Hunter's door. The door opened.

"Roger?" Hunter said his name.

"Is Riggs here with you?" He asked him.

"No, I thought that he was with you and was coming here later." Hunter told him.

"No."

"There is only one person beside you and I, that would know where he is." Hunter told him. Roger got it.

"Cahill." They both said.

-Cahill's office-

She looked up from her desk as the two walked in.

"Murtaugh, Hunter?"

"Where is Martin?" Hunter asked her.

"I can't tell you that." She said and stood up.

"You can't even tell his own fiancée where he is." Roger asked her.

"No, I can't." She said again.

"WHERE IS HE!" Hunter yelled.

"He is somewhere safe, that is all I can tell you." She told him.

"Please tell me, I am freaking out at where he could be." He told her. She looked at him and saw tears come to his eyes. She watched as one fell.

"Okay (she sighed). I'll tell you. He is in the psych facility that we checked him in awhile back." She told them. Hunter looked at Roger.

"He was undercover at the time." He told him. "What is he doing there?" Roger asked her.

"He told me that he was checking himself in for suicide watch." Hunter moved and sat down on the couch.

"Why would he do that?" He asked mostly himself.

"He didn't tell me why, he just said that he was." Cahill told Hunter. Her and Roger watched him stand up.

"Well he is going to tell me." He said and looked at Roger. "Let's roll."

"You can't see him as long as he is under watch." She told him. "I'm the only one that can." She added.

"Okay, then you are coming with me." He said to her. "Please." He added. She could see the sadness on his face.

"Okay." She said.

-Psych Facility-

They walked in and Cahill told them that Hunter and Roger were with her. They told them that they could not see him.

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Mr. Riggs requested to not to have any visitors, but Doctor Cahill." The woman told them.

"Hunter, (he looks at her) Riggs will be getting out in three days." Cahill told him.

"I want to see him now!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him." The woman said again. Hunter looked at her and then back at Cahill.

"What room is he in?" He asked her. She sighed and said.

"He is in 318, but you can't get back there." She told the young man.

They walked out to the cars. Hunter and Roger got into Roger's car, while Cahill got into hers. Roger went to start the car when Hunter stopped him.

"Wait, we are going back to see him." He said.

"How? They will not let us back there and if we sneak in, we don't have a key." Roger made some good points. Hunter looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes we do." Hunter held up Cahill's card key.

"How did you get that?" He asked him.

"I took it when she was not looking." He told him.

They sat there and watched Cahill leave. After they got out and walked to a side door and Hunter used the key and got in. They got to the third floor and looked for Martin's room.

"316, 317, here 318." Hunter said and moved the card up to the lock and it opened. They went in. Martin was setting on the bed looking at the wall. He glanced over and saw them.

"Hunter, Rog? What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"We came to see you." Roger told him. Hunter moved over to the bed and hugged him, Martin hugged him back.

"I wanted to see you." Hunter told him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?" He asked.

"I checked myself in here because… (he sighed)." Hunter looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked him. "Because of me?" He asked him with a tear falling from his eyes.

"No." He yelled and moved closer to him. "Sweetheart, I have been struggling with this for awhile now." He told him

"You have?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah I have, but you have helped me a lot though." He told him.

"I have?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was not thinking it all the time while I was with you, but after finding you like that. It made me realize that, I needed to get help." He told him. "I didn't want to get married to you and have these thoughts." He added.

"I love you." Hunter told him and moved and kissed him.

"I love you too, but you two need to go before you get thrown out." He chuckled.

"See you in three days?" He asked him.

"Three days." Martin told him.

-Three Days Later-

Martin walked into Hunter's mini apartment. He sat his bag down and looked for him. He walked to the bedroom and found him setting on the bed. He was smiling at him. Martin looked at saw that Hunter had no clothes on at all.

"Were you waiting on me?' He asked him.

"Yes I was." He said and stood up and walked over to him. He took his hand and led him over to the bed. He made Martin laid back on the bed. Hunter moved and took Martin out of his pants. He moved and took him in his mouth and began to suck him and stroke him at the same time.

"Oh god Hunter." Martin moaned out. He moved and ran his hand through Hunter's honey brown hair. He lift his head and looked at him. Hunter's bright green eyes were looking at him. Martin moved and pushed his hair back.

"Oh god, I have missed you." He told him. Hunter took him out of his mouth and licked him.

"I have missed more." He told him. Hunter moved and undone Martin's pants and took them off of him. Martin moved and took off his shirts. He laid back as Hunter took him back into his mouth. He sucked and stroked him fast and hard.

"Oooohhh." Martin moaned out and pushed his hair back and laid back and started to move his hips.

"Oh fuck Hunter." He breathed out. "I'm cumming." He added and came into the younger man's mouth with a loud moan. Hunter sucked him clean and then took him out of his mouth. He moved up Martin's body and leaned down and kissed him. Martin moved and rolled them over to where he was on top of Hunter. He moved and placed his wet cock into the younger man.

"Oh fuck Martin." He moaned out. He began to slam into the him. "OH FUCK YEESSS!" Hunter scream out. Martin moved his hips and hit the younger man's prostate dead on.

"Oooohhhh, Martin, Martin yes!" He called out as he came.

"FUCK HUNTER!" Martin screamed out as he came into him. Martin slowed down and pulled out of him. He moved over and laid next to him.

"Oh, I have missed you so bad." Hunter told him.

"I have missed you too kid." Hunter smiled at his nickname.

"Hunter." Martin breathed out.

"Yes."

"Fuck me." Hunter sat up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Just this once…maybe." Martin smiled and moved and pushed Hunter down onto the bed. He moved and took the younger man into his mouth and started to suck him. Hunter moved his head back and arched his back.

"Oh god." He moaned out. Martin sucked him hard and stroked him fast.

"Oh god, Martin stop I'm going to cum." Hunter warned him. Martin picked up the pace and hummed as well.

"OH FUCK!" Hunter called out as he came into the older man's mouth. Martin let the cum run down his throat. He moved and took him out of his mouth. Hunter moved and move Martin so that he was on his hands and knees. Hunter moved and placed himself into him. Martin moaned out.

"Oh shit, Hunter." Hunter began to move into him. He started out slow and then picked up the pace.

"Oooohhhh fuck." Martin said as he grabbed the blankets and sheets that were under his hands.

"OH GOD HUTNER!" He screamed out as the young man hit his prostate. Hunter smiled a big smile and slammed into him hard and fast.

"Fuck Martin, I'm cumming." Hunter told him and came inside of him.

"Oh fuck yeeesss." Martin moaned out and came when he felt Hunter cum in him. Hunter trusted a few more times and came again. Martin could feel this and came again with a loud moan. Hunter slowed down and pulled out of him. Martin fell on the bed and rolled over. Hunter moved into his arms.

"Fuck, now I know how you feel when I fuck you." Martin said and Hunter laughed lightly.

"I love you Martin." He said to him.

"I love you too kid." Martin said with his signature smile on his face.


	12. Why, With Him

Chapter 12: Why, With Him

-A week later-

"Why did you feel like you had to go in there?" Cahill asked him.

"Cause the thoughts were getting worse, and I…I didn't want to go and married Hunter I got them under control." He told her not looked at her.

"So, you wanted to get help for Hunter's sake. Not for you but for him."

"Look Doc, It's not just me now. I have Hunter in my life and I want to stay around to enjoy that." He told her. Cahill smiled at this.

"You really love him don't you." She stated.

"Yes I do." He told her with a loving smile. "I really love him." He added.

"Riggs, how long have you been feeling that way?" She asked him.

"I know you want me to say after Miranda, but no it was also before her. It's only went I got with her it went away, but after she died it came back. Then after Hunter ended it with me is when it came back again." He told her the truth.

"So it's only when you are alone does it come back?" She asked him.

"Yes it is." He looked at her.

"Riggs, do you know when this started?" She asked him. He breathed in deep and then said.

"After my old man would beat me or when I was hiding from him." He told the painful truth. Cahill would not say it but she did feel sorry for him.

"Do you want to talk about anything else?" She asked him.

"Nope." He said and moved to get up.

"Just one more." She said and he sat back down.

"Yeah Doc?" He asked her.

"How has Hunter helped you?" She asked him.

"He has given me something to live for and to looked forward to. I wake up and can't wait to see his face, to hear his voice. I can't wait to make love to him, to hold him." He told her with out looking at her. He looked over after she didn't say anything.

"What?" He asked her.

"You are truly in love with him." She said.

"Yes I am." He said. "Now are we done, I got to go to the trailer and pack a bag." He added.

"Riggs, what are you going to do if he wants you to move in with him, or him with you, or you two buy a new house?" She asked him. He looked away and leaned back and thought about it.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to get rid of the trailer." He admitted.

"Well if you two are getting married then I say that you need to think about it." She told him.

"Your right." He said and got up and walked out.

-Later-

Martin walked into the bedroom, he was looking for Hunter. He got his phone out when it started to ring. He knew that it was Hunter from the ringtone.

"Hey where are you?" He asked him.

"Sorry Honey, I'm outside in the driveway. Come out here and I want to take you somewhere." Hunter told him.

"Okay where?" He asked walking out of the room.

"Just come out here, I want to show you something." Hunter ended the call. Martin looked at his phone and walked out to see. He walked over and got in the truck.

"Hey." He said and leaned over and kissed him. The kiss broke and Hunter said.

"Hey, I'm hoping that you will like it, but if not we don't have to get it." Martin looked at him with odd looked.

Hunter drove for about twenty minutes. They pulled up to a very nice Craftsman's home. Martin looked at it.

"Hunter there is no way I can help buy this." He told him and looked over at him.

"Well you will only have to put two grand and I can do the rest." Martin looked at him and then at the house.

"No, we can get something smaller." Hunter gave a tell the truth look.

"Okay, I don't want you to blow your money on such a big house." He told half of it.

"Martin." Hunter said and was still giving him a look.

"Okay, I feel bad that I can't buy us a house." He said and looked down.

"Martin honey, I have a lot of money saved up from my books and I want you to have a nice and big house." Hunter told him.

"No I just don't want you to spend that much on me." He told him.

"But I want too." He said. "Martin, I want to do this. What is this really about?" Martin moved and looked at him.

"You buy everything for me clothes, a truck, watches, anything I need or would like to have you get it for me."

"I love doing that." Hunter told him.

"But I can't get you anything that you want." He said and looked away.

"You got me this ring."

"And that is the only thing. You spoil me and I can't spoil you." He told him the truth.

"Yes you do." Martin looked at him.

"How?" He asked.

"You cook my favorite meals, bring me breakfast in bed, you let me have a day to myself, but yet you plan little things for me to do that day. You help me write my books, you do romantic dinners and romantic evenings, you purposely lose at paintball and other things." Martin smiled.

"You are going to take me camping, you leave me love notes, take me on picnics. You send me flowers, hold my hand, ask me what I want to do, and the most important thing you do to spoil me is telling me that you love me every chance you get." Martin was floored, he didn't know that he was doing that.

"Huh, I guess do spoil you." He said looked over at him.

"With all honesty, I am afraid that I don't spoil you enough." Hunter told him. Martin looked at him and took his hand.

"You do a lot of those things too."

"I do?" He asked.

"Yes. You cook my favorite meals, do romantic dinners, leave me love notes, ask me how I'm doing or what I want to do. You helped me learn how to walk again, and the thing that I love mush is, when you tell me that you love me. Hunter I thought after my wife passed, that love had abandoned me, but you showed me that I was wrong." Hunter smiled and moved to kiss him. Martin also moved and to kiss him. Their lips met and the kissed a sweet kiss. The kiss broke and they touched foreheads. Martin now knew what he was with him.

"Martin, can we please get this house?" Hunter asked him. Martin sighed and said.

"Let me see the inside first." He told him, and Hunter moved to get out of the truck.

"Where ya goin?" He asked him.

"I got the key." He said.

"The key, how did you get the key?" He asked.

"The relater gave it to me. I told her that you would be getting off late and that we could look at the house after you got off. She would be here but she had to show another house." He told him. Martin got out and they walked in.

"Damn." He said and Hunter smiled.

The house was 7400 total heated square feet. It had five bedrooms, five full baths and one half bath. Four car garage, a workshop, two car attached, side entry. Deep lot and wide lot. It had an open floor plan it was also a two stories with vaulted ceiling. A fireplace in the living room. An office and library for Hunter to work in. A loft. A guest, family, dressing, sitting rooms. An Indoor and outdoor balcony. A wrap around porch and a covered front porch. A breakfast bar, kitchen island, breakfast nook, walk in pantry, mud room, laundry and utility room.

They were upstairs in the master bedroom. They had just walked out of the master bath and were now standing next the stage bed. Hunter looked at Martin who was looking around.

"Well do you like it?" He asked him. "It has workshop, a four car garage and the best part is the trailer can fit in the garage and we still have room for you truck and mine and one of your wedding gifts from me." Hunter told him moved and placed both hands on Martin's chest.

"A. how do you know that the trailer will fit. B. wedding gifts?" He asked him.

"Well A. I measured the trailer and B. yes gifts. We got to give each other gifts at the wedding." He told him.

"So can we get the house?" Hunter asked him.

"I don't know, if so how are we going to pay the bills?" Martin asked.

"Don't worry about, my grandfather left me a lot of money and a..."

"The one that beat left you money?"

"No, not that one. The only one that loved me."

"Oh okay." He and looked at Hunter up and down.

"So are we getting the house?" He asked.

"We are getting a house!" Martin said with his arms out. Hunter smiled a big smile and leaned up kissed him. Martin smiled and looked down at him. Hunter looked at him and asked.

"What are you think?"

"I was thinking that since this will be our house then, why not some fun in it now." He said with a big smile.

"Martin! This is a staged bed." He stated with a smile.

"So." He told him and moved undone his pants.

"God I love you." Hunter said and moved and undone his pants as well.

After their clothes were off, they laid down on the bed. Martin was laying on top of Hunter. They were kissing each other with love and want. Hunter move his hand down and started to stroke Martin.

"Oh god." He said in the kiss. Hunter moved his hand faster and faster.

"Oh fuck, Hunter, oh." He breathed out. Hunter moved to Martin's neck and began to lick and suck it. He knew how much Martin loved it when he did it. Martin moved his hand down and placed a finger into Hunter. He began to moved it in and out. Hunter laid his head back and moaned out.

"Oh, Martin."

Soon neither one could take it and Martin moved to Hunter's entrance and pushed into him. They both moaned out as Martin began to move. He leaned down and kissed him. He moved to where he was now slamming into the younger man.

"Oh god Martin!" Hunter called out.

"Like it when I fuck you? Huh?" Martin asked him as he fucked him.

"Oh god yeesss." Martin moved his hips and hit Hunter's prostate hard. The younger of the two scream out his loves name.

"OH FUCK MARTIN" Martin smiled to himself as he made his love scream out some more.

"Cumming." Hunter told him.

"That's it, cum for me kid." He told him, and that sent Hunter over the edge and he came hard.

"Oh, fuck, Hunter." He breathed out when he came hard into him. Martin slowed down and pulled out of his love. He stood and moved to put his clothes on when Hunter moved and got down on his knees and took him into his mouth.

"Oh god." Martin moaned out. Hunter moved his head back and forth as well as his hand. Martin moved and placed a hand on the back of his head. He then began to move his hips. Hunter took him out and looked up at him as he stroked him.

"You like this, don't you."

"Oh yeah." Hunter smiled and took him back into his mouth. Martin could feel that he was about to cum again.

"Fuck Hunter." He said his name. "I'm going to cum." He warned him. Hunter began to suck him harder and stroke him faster.

"Ooohhh." He breathed out again as he came into the younger man's mouth. Hunter took him out and stood up. He kissed him and the leaned back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Martin told him and put his arms around him.


	13. CEO With Me?

Chapter 13: CEO With Me?

Today was Martin's day off. He and Hunter were spending the day together. They were driving around in Martin's truck. They were holding hands. They pulled up to a stop light when Hunter's phone began to ring and he answered it. Martin listen to the conversation.

"Yes…I know but I'm out with my fiancé right now." He told the person. "Fine, but this better be important not stupid like last time." He ended the call.

"Who was that?" Martin asked him.

"I got to go to the office." Martin looked at him then back at the road.

"You mean the book publisher?" He asked him.

"No, I'll tell ya where to go." Hunter did not sound happy at all.

He told Martin where to go and they soon pulled up to a company. Martin looked and the sign it said Knights Industries. He looked over at Hunter with a confused look. Hunter was about to get out when Martin stopped him.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"This is the office." He said.

"When you were telling me about your grandfather and him leaving a lot of money and…there was something else you were going to say." He looked at him.

"Yeah, he left me his company."

"This company? Knights Industries?" He asked.

"Yes honey. Look I'm going to be here awhile, so you can go to, I don't know, Roger's, for awhile and I'll call you when I'm done." He said and opened the door. "The life of a CEO is never done." He joked.

"You're the CEO of the company?" Martin asked not looking at him.

"Yep." He heard as the door shut. He looked over and saw a bunch of people walk up to Hunter. He looked back at the windshield.

"Huh." He said.

-At Roger's-

The door bell was going crazy and someone was pounding the door as well. Roger walked over and opened it. There was Riggs standing there. He walked pass Roger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I need to talk." He said and walked to the kitchen. Roger shut the door and followed him.

"What about?" He asked him.

"Hunter is the CEO of a company." He said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Trish there.

"Well that's a good thing." Roger told him.

"It's Knights Industries Roger!" He yelled out and looked at him.

"The Knights Industries that sales weapons to the Military and the Navy?" He asked in shock.

"Yes!" He yelled again.

"Martin why are you freaking out over this?" Trish asked him.

"Why! I'll tell you why. I thought that he was a writer. He never said until now that he was a CEO of a million dollar company! He is a millionaire!" He yelled at little louder.

"So?" She asked him.

"So? So why is a millionaire with a country boy like me?" He asked her.

"Martin." She said his name.

"Come on Trish! He, he can have anyone! Why me?" He looked at her.

"Martin, he loves you."

"Why? I have nothing to give him, I have nothing to bring to the table." Roger looked at him funny.

"What?" He asked him.

"What do I have? I come from Texas, I'm a detective or a cop or whatever. I live in a trailer. I mean come on! I could barely buy that ring for him. He buys me anything and everything. He is basely buying the house, and I got nothing!" He yelled out. Roger and Trish had never seen him like this. Roger thought about it and started to laugh lightly. Riggs and Trish looked at him.

"Your basically going to be a trophy husband." He laughed. Trish hit him in the arm.

"Roger!"

"No he is right, I will be." Riggs said and held out his arms.

"Martin."

"What?" He asked.

"Is the money the only thing that you are upset about?" She asked him.

"No." He flat out told her.

"Then what?"

"How can a millionaire love a…someone that is so low on the food chain that they are basely dirt." When he said this Roger stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Riggs."

"No, I am, I am dirt compared to gold." He said and sat down at the kitchen island. Roger and Trish looked at each other. Roger walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Riggs, you are not dirt and Hunter loves you."

"Why?" He asked looking at him. "I got nothing to give him." He added.

"But yourself." Roger told him. "Riggs, did you know that he told me why he loved you?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I heard you two in here." He said.

"Okay, I guess that you didn't hear the part where he told me that he fell down the stairs on purpose to get you to drive." Riggs looked up and then over at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, he throw himself down the stairs and got hurt on purpose to get you to drive, and by the way thank you so much for telling me that you were afraid to drive." He added.

"I…I thought that, that he just fell." He said in shock.

"No he didn't. But what did you hear?" He asked him

"That basely I was not abusive to him and didn't force him to do things, like drugs." He said. "But that does clear things up." He said and put his head in his hands.

"Than let me tell you." All three looked over and saw Hunter standing there.

"Hunter, I thought that I was going to pick you up?" Martin asked him. Roger moved and let Hunter take his seat.

"Martin, that is most of why I love you, but the other part is that it's, you."

"What?" Hunter rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You, your eyes, your voice, the way you talk, the way you do things for me. Your body, I mean come on." He said and moved his hand down and up.

"Martin, honey, you can take your shirt off and I melt like butter in a hot pan." Martin smiled.

"Your voice, can make me go weak in the knees, your touch makes my heart beat faster. Do you get where I'm going with this?" He asked him.

"Kinda in away." He told him.

"Martin, put everything together and you are the perfect man for me." He said and leaned in and kissed him. Martin kissed back. Trish hit Roger in the arm.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Why don't you talk like that to me?" She asked him. Hunter and Riggs looked over at him.

"Thanks, you two just got me in trouble." He said, and Riggs laughed.

"Oh and by the way Rog?"

"Yes?"

"Could you be my best man?" Roger smiled.

"I would love too, just don't put me in something stupid." Riggs smiled.


	14. Dinner From Hell

Chapter 14: Dinner From Hell

Martin woke up in his and Hunter's king size bed. They had gotten the house and had moved into it. Now they had invited the families over for dinner tonight. He rolled over and saw that Hunter was still asleep. He moved and got out of bed and went downstairs. He walked into the room that was supposed to be the work shop but he turned it into a training area. He move to the salmon ladder and put the bar in place. He began to train, he was a cop after all and had to stay in good shape. He was at the top and jumped down with the bar in hand. He moved over to the training matts and got his towel and wiped his forehead. Martin heard a sound behind and turned. It was Hunter standing there looking at him.

"Hey your humm." He didn't finish, Hunter slammed his lips into his and knocked him over onto the matts. He kissed him with want and need. Hunter moved to Martin's neck and began to lick it.

"Hunter, really, here?" He asked him and then moaned as Hunter sucked his neck.

"You want me to stop?" Hunter asked him.

"Nope." He said and moved and kissed Hunter on the lips again. He rolled them over and started to kissed his jaw bone and moved to his neck. Hunter moved his hand down to Martin's very hard cock. He moved and took him out of his training pants and stroked him. Martin moaned into the younger man's neck.

"I need you, now." Hunter told him. Martin moved his head back and said.

"Then you will get me." He moved and stood up and pushed his pants down some, while Hunter moved and took off his own pants. Martin moved Hunter to the edge of the matts and pushed into him.

"Oh god, Martin." Hunter moaned out. Martin didn't go slow he just started to slam into him.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out and moved his hand to stroke himself.

"Fuck Hunter." Martin moaned out.

"Oh god cumming!" Hunter said.

"Fuck." Martin breathed out and came into him while Hunter came on himself. Martin trusted a few more times and then slowed down. He moved and pulled out of his love. Hunter sat up on his elbows and looked at him with a look.

"More." He said and Martin smiled and pulled him off of the matts and turned him over. He bent him over the matts now. Martin trusted into him again and Hunter yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh god yes!"

"God I love fucking you." Martin told him.

"Oh fuck me, more, more." Hunter told him.

Martin moved his hips and hit his prostate dead on. Hunter screamed out and Martin smiled. He moved into the younger man. He trusted as hard and as fast as he could. Hunter move his hand over and bite it. He knew hat he was not going to last long. Martin moved his hips and came hard into him. Hunter called out Martin's name when he came hard.

"MARTIN!" He called out. Martin slowed down and pulled out of him. He pulled up his pants and grabbed his water bottle and took a drink. He sat down on the matts and watched as Hunter moved and stood up. He moved to him when Hunter almost fell. Hunter looked at him and smiled a big smile.

"Damn you are great." Told him, Martin smiled a big smile and laughed.

-Later-

Martin opened the door and there were Roger and Trish at the door. He let them in.

"Wow, this place is huge." Roger told him.

"I know." Martin said and looked at him. Hunter walked over to Trish and hugged her, then Roger.

"I'm glad that you are." He said and looked at Martin.

"Martin, you said that your family were coming for the dinner."

"And they are here now." He said.

"Where?" Roger asked. Martin opened his arm at the him and Trish.

"Us?' Trish asked

"Yep." He said.

"Martin, did you call anyone from your family?" He asked him.

"Yeah I called."

"And?"

"They were going to come until I said that Hunter and I will love to have you, they hung up." He said.

"Oh honey." Hunter said and moved closer to him.

"It's okay." He said with a smile.

"Is it?" Roger asked him.

"Yes." He said giving him a look like don't push it.

"So, who all is coming?" Trish asked.

"My brothers George, Brandon, and my sisters Scarlette, Viva." Hunter started.

"Then there is your father Quentin and Victora your grandmother." Martin said and got a plate of food and placed it on the table.

"And my father's mother Jacquette." Hunter added.

"And you two." Martin said with a smile.

"Riggs, I don't think that we should be here at your families dinner." Roger told him.

"Rog, you and your family are the only family I got." He told him. Roger and Trish smiled at this.

-Dinner-

At the table was Martin then to his right was Roger, Trish then Brandon, Viva, then Victoria. Next to her was Hunter and to his right was Quentin, George, Scarlette, and then Jacquette next to Martin's left. The dinner was somewhat quiet. Martin looked at Hunter and Hunter looked at him. They were given each other a look like things will go to hell any minute.

"Martin." Jacquette said his name.

"Yes." He looked over at her.

"You are a detective?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am, for the LAPD." He told her.

"Oh that is nice. Do you work alone or have a partner?" She looked at Roger when he spoke.

"I'm his partner."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to invite him and his lovely wife." She said and looked at Trish.

"Oh thank you." She said.

"So where is your real family?" George asked him.

"They didn't want to come." He said and looked at Hunter for help.

"Martin has helped me a lot with my books. The one called Texas Law is about him." Hunter told them.

"Really?" Martin asked.

"Yes honey." He said with a smile. Martin smiled at him. Jacquette looked at them both and could see the love between them.

"So what kind people are your family?" George asked him. Martin looked at him and tried to find the right words.

"They are normal…ish" He said and took a drink of his drink.

"Ish? What does ish mean?"

"George." Hunter said his older brother's name. He looked at him.

"Come on little brother, I have to ask him questions, but I should be asking you how can you be with a man that is four years older, then me." Hunter sighed and looked at him.

"Because I fell in love with him." He told him.

"Really? And the fact that you are a millionaire has nothing to do with him being with you." He said.

"HEY!" They all looked over at Martin. Roger leaned over to Trish.

"I'm so glad that we came here." He whispered to her.

"I love him very much and I just found out a month ago that he was a CEO of a manger company." He told him.

"Right and before that you knew that he was a writer. So you when you found out that he was a millionaire that just made your day." Said Scarlette.

"Martin is not a whore like you dear." They all looked over at Jacquette.

"Grandma?" She said.

"Martin seem to be a very good man and he works hard and Hunter has never been happier." She told them.

"Your grandmother is right. Hunter, I'm glad that you are with Martin." Quentin said and smiled at them both.

"Thank you father." Hunter said.

"So, where did you live before here." Roger choked on his food. Riggs looked over at him.

"I was…" He looked at Hunter. Hunter smiled and nodded his head. "A small trailer at the beach." He told him.

"Oh god." George laid his head back. "A trailer? Really?" He asked.

"Yes, it belonged to my late wife and I." Martin told him.

"Late wife?" Jacquette asked.

"Yes, she was going to the hospital to deliver our son, when a truck hit her and, killed them both." He told her.

"Oh Martin, I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He told her.

"So," Viva said. They all looked at her. "Why were you in the Psych Facility?" She asked. They family looked at him.

"Viva how did you know that?" Hunter asked her.

"My friend works there and I showed her picture of my brothers fiancé and she said that he was a patient there." She added.

"I was having suicidal thoughts and I needed help." He told the truth. Hunter could see that Martin was about to blow up at them at anytime.

"Why would you want to married an older suicidal widow like him?" Victoria asked her grandson.

"Because I love him!" Hunter kind of yelled. Roger looked over at Riggs and could see that he was about to say something.

"I know what y'all are trying to do." Martin stood up. Everyone looked at him. "You are trying to talk him out of marrying me."

"Pretty much, yeah." George said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't marry me." He said and turned to walk out.

"Martin." Hunter said and got up. He ran over to him and stopped him.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Come on Hunter, they are right. You need to marry someone buy you want you want, someone that isn't a fuck up like me." He said and walked off to go upstairs. Hunter looked over at them.

"See listen to him, get yourself a lovely girl and…"

"I AM GAY! GET OVER IT! AND I LOVE HIM AND I DON'T NEED ALL OF YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN MARRY!" He yelled and went to go upstairs, when he heard.

"I'll go up there and talk to him." Roger said and stood up. He got his phone out and call Trish's. She looked at him.

"I want all of you to us." He said and she hit the talk button and put it on speaker. Roger walked to go upstairs.

Roger walked into the bedroom and found Riggs packing.

"What are you doing?" he asked and everyone downstairs heard.

"Leaving." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause, he should have someone better then me." He told him.

"Why do you think that?" Roger asked and sat the phone down on the nightstand next to Riggs. "Riggs, why?" He asked again.

"Cause…" He started. "Cause I'm nothing but a worthless piece of trash." He said and put a shirt in the bag.

"No, your not." He said and moved over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Yes I am." He looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Your crying."

"I love him so much, but it is like everyone doesn't want us to be together." He said and moved and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I want you two together and Trish and Brandon."

"And that is all." He said looking down.

"Riggs, why are you so insecure about you two being together?" He asked him. "You have been second guessing this relationship for so long. Why?" He asked again.

"I don't understand how anyone could love me." He said the painful truth.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I love dies." He said in tears. "I had to put my wife and my son in the ground. I can't do that again." He said with the hot tears running down his cheeks. "I watched them but my mother in the ground when I was 13. After that my father turned into monster and beat me without mercy." He opened up to him.

"Riggs, Hunter isn't going to die and…"

"You don't know that, no one thought that Miranda was but she did."

"You will keep Hunter safe.."

"I couldn't keep Miranda safe." He said to him and lowered his head.

"Riggs, you would do anything for him." He laughed lightly. "If he wanted to be Bonnie and Clyde then you would do that with him." Martin smiled a little.

"I have seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You two are so in love that nothing could break you apart, but you." Riggs looked at him.

"You are trying not on purpose, at least I hope not. To end it with him, because you got it suck in your head that you are nothing. I know that your father was monster to you and beat you and made you think that you are nothing, but you are something to me, to my family, and most important of them all is Hunter. Fuck what his family thinks of you and be with him." Roger told him.

"Rog, I know what you are trying to do, and it is good stuff, but like Hunter said. If you are told every day of your life that you are nothing then you start to believe it." He said and closed his eyes and new hot tears ran down his cheeks.

"Riggs, I'm only trying to keep you from pulling that trigger." Roger told him.

"I know, but I don't think it will work this time." He said with a tired voice.

"What ran through your head when you found Hunter on the floor when he tried to kill himself?"

"That it was my fault." He told him.

"What did you feel when he told you that he could not live without you?"

"…."

"Riggs?"

"Happy, scared, shocked."

"Why shocked?"

"That someone could love a fuck up like me." He looked up and over to Roger. "I am messing up a good thing, because I'm letting my fears take over my actions?" He asked him.

"Yes you are." Roger told him.

"Riggs, it is natural to be scared, but I am here and so is Trish to help you. You don't think that Hunter is scared, mainly after what you just said."

"Oh god." He said looked away.

"He loves you, but right now he is so scared that he is going to lose you that he is crying." Roger added. Riggs looked at him and got up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Roger asked him.

"To talk to Hunter." He said. Martin walked downstairs and found Hunter standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You okay?" he asked him. Martin walked over to him and took him into his arms.

"Please don't leave me." He begged him. Hunter hugged him and said.

"I will never leave you."

-Later that night-

Martin was in bed, he looked down and saw Hunter with his head on his chest and arm wrapped around him. He smiled a loving smile and looked back at he ceiling.

"Honey?" Hunter asked him.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Don't ever say or thing that we shouldn't be together anymore. Cause when you say that it hurts me." Hunter hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I will never say or think it again." He hugged him up tighter.

"Martin I love you."

"I love you too Hunter."


	15. Two Rings

Chapter 15: Two Rings

Martin was standing in front of the mirror and was looking at himself. He was wearing a white dress shirt that the sleeves stopped half away on his forearm and tan pants. He had a tan vest on and a black tie. He had a green rose pinned onto it. Roger walked over and he was dressed tan pants and white shirt and a green tie. He walked up to Riggs and placed a hand one on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.  
"I don't know." He told the truth.

"What is it this time?" Roger asked and turned him around.

"I'm just nervous is all, I mean I never thought that I would get married again." He told the truth.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks Rog." Riggs said with a yeah right kind of voice. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Trish walked in some and looked at Riggs.

"Martin, you look so handsome." She told him.

"Thank you Trish." He said and looked over to make sure he had everything that he needed. Riggs looked at his watch and said.

"Well, it is show time." He said and walked out of the room. Trish looked at Roger.

"He is nervous."He laughed lightly.

-At the Ceremony-

Roger and Trish walked down the aisle and to the altar. At the altar was a black metal gazebo with white, black, and green roses here and there. Martin walked down and stood next to Roger. They music began to play and he looked down the aisle and saw Hunter standing there with his father. The aisle had tall white candles in tall glass holders. All of the chairs on the back were tied with burlap into a bow. In the middle of each one was a black, green and white rose. Hunter began to walk down the aisle and to Martin, who was smiling big. Hunter got to the altar and stood next to Martin. The woman began to speak. She got to their vows. She looked at Hunter.

"Martin, when I first saw you, a crush started. When I heard your voice my crush got bigger, but when we kissed is I realized I didn't have a crush. I was in love with you. I will always love no matter what. I would do anything for you, Martin I love you." He finished.

"Hunter, after I lost my wife, I thought that I would never love again, but I was wrong. I love you and we do anything for you. I love you Hunter." They looked at the woman.

"You may kiss." They moved together and kissed each other just as the sun was setting. Everyone clapped and cheered.

-Later-

Martin and Hunter walked into the banquet hall. Everyone clapped again, as they went into their first dance. They danced to Viennese Waltz - Secrets. After the song ended they walked over to there table and sat down. All the table were the same. They had a black tablecloth, green and white plates. The silverware had a R on it for Riggs. They began to eat their dinner. Then it was time to cut the cake. The cake was a four tiered cake. It was off white with green and black sashes on the bottom tiers, with a buck and buck deer heart topper. Roger and Trish told them that they loved the grooms cake. Martin had told Hunter not to get him one but he did. It was a round cake, with a target on it with wholes in the target, a gun, and bullets. It was time for them to leave and they got into Martin's truck and drove off.

-At the house-

Hunter sat his last bag down on the floor. He sat down on the bed and Martin laid next to him. Hunter looked back and smiled at Martin. He looked at him.

"What?" He asked him.

"Well, husband, I can't believe that I'm married to the most greatest man alive." He said and laid back.

"I can't believe that I married one hell of a man." Martin told him.

(Just for you Cat lol)

Martin got up and took his clothes off. Hunter looked at him.

"What are you going to doing." He asked him.

"I'm going to take a shower, we don't leave until five in the morning and I will not have time then." He told him and walked into the bathroom.

"But I want to fool around some." He said in a needy voice.

"Later." Martin said and walked over to the shower and started it. Hunter watched as Martin got in. He took his clothes off. He moved to the nightstand and got out his toy. He put it in his mouth and sucked it, until it was nice and wet. He moved it down his body to his entrances. He pushed it in slowly. He laid his head back and moaned out.

"Oh, Martin." He began to move it fast and hard. He loved it when Martin would fuck him like that. He moved the toy faster and harder into him.

"Oh god, yes." He said. "Fuck me." He added. He moved his hand up and down his body. He then stopped and took the toy out. He sighed an angry sigh. He put the toy on the bed and got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the shower and saw Martin. His cock got harder as he thought of what the man could do to him. He moved and got into the shower. Martin turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked lightly.

"I want you now!" He told him. Martin smiled and moved his hand to him and grabbed Hunter's and quickly turned him around and slammed him against the shower wall.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked him in a strong voice.

"I want you now!" He told him again.

"You don't talk to me like that." He told him. Hunter was painfully hard now, and he could feel against his back that Martin was as well.

"You want me to fuck you, then get on your knees and sucked him hard." The older man told the younger one.

"Yes, master." Hunter said and he could feel Martin's cock jump. Martin let go of Hunter and he turned around and got on his knees. He took the older man into his mouth and sucked him hard. He took his hand and stroked him as he did so.

"Fuck yes, that's it kid." Martin said and ran his hand through the younger man's semi wet hair. The water was pouring on them. Martin moved and turned the nob that controlled the water. He turned it to where now it was a little painfully hot. He moaned at the feeling of the hot water hitting his back and Hunter sucking him. Hazel brown eyes looked down into green ones. Hunter hummed around the cock and Martin moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh god Hunter!" He called out. Martin took his hands and put them to the sides of Hunter's head and held him still and started to fuck the younger man's mouth. He moved his hands one to his own cock and the other to Martin's thrusting hips. Martin could feel himself coming and trusted hard into his young husband's mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" He grunted out. He let go of Hunter's head and Hunter licked his lips. He looked at him.

"Did I please you master?" He asked him. He knew that Martin loved it when he would call him master and took orders from him.

"Yes you did…Now get up." He told him. Hunter stood up and Martin moved and grabbed his arm and turned around. He bent him over until his hands were on the shower wall. He slammed into the younger man and started to fuck him hard.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out and balled his fist up and hit the shower wall hard.

"That's it, you fuckin love this don't you, DON'T YOU!" Martin yelled out at him.

"OH GOD YEESSS!" He screamed again Martin his prostate hard.

"OH GOD MARTIN FUCK ME, FUCK ME!" He yelled out again. Martin moved his hips as faster and as hard as he could. He had to admit that this was fucking great. Him slamming into Hunter and the hot water hitting his body turning it red.

"God this is great." He breathed out.

"Fuck, cumming." Hunter said and started to shake in pleasure. Martin came hard into him, Hunter came with a grunt. They slowed down and pulled out of him. Hunter leaned back up and turned around and looked at him.

"I want more, I want to fuck you." He told him. Martin smiled.

"Okay, but not in here the water is getting cold." He turned off the water and they got out, they dried off and Martin moved to the bed. He saw the toy and picked it up. Hunter moved and took it from him and Martin moved back on the bed. Hunter moved and moved his legs out. He sucked the a vibrator and sucked it. Once it was wet and Martin was very hard, Hunter moved and placed it into him. He turned it on the low level. Martin moaned and laid his head back. Hunter began to push it in and out of him.

"Oh god Hunter." He breathed out. Hunter moved and turned it to the next level, then the next one. He looked and saw that Martin was grabbing at the sheets. He was moaning out Hunter's name.

"Hunter, god yeeesss." He moaned out.

"You love it don't you?"

"Oh yeah." He said and moved his hand down to touch himself. Hunter moved and took him into his mouth.

"Oh oh fuck." Martin moaned out. Hunter moved his hand that had the vibrator in it and moved it faster and harder. He sucked him hard and fast as well. Martin was now grabbing the sheets tightly.

"OH MY GOD HUTNERRR!" Martin screamed out. Hunter bobbed his head and sucked him and fucked him hard with the vibrator. Hunter could tell that Martin was getting close so he took him out of his mouth and the pulled the vibrator out.

"No." Martin said and looked down at him and pushed his hair back. Hunter moved and placed himself in front of him and trusted into him hard. Martin laid his head back and moaned out. Hunter slammed into him and hit the older man's prostate dead on.

"OH GOD YEEESSSS!" Martin screamed out.

"GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out. They came together and moved as one. Hunter slowed down and pulled out of him and laid next to Martin.

"God, no wonder you like that thing." He breathed out. Hunter laughed and rolled over. He moved into his older husband's arm. They laid there and went to sleep.


	16. Paris, City Of Love

Chapter 16: Paris, City Of Love

They walked around Paris. Hunter was surprise that Martin wanted to come back here. They had went to the Louvre earlier that day. They had went shopping yesterday, and the day before that they had went to Parc Zoologique De Paris. Martin had gotten Hunter a huger stuffed animal. Hunter told him that he did have, but Martin just smiled at him said "You are my husband." Hunter had smiled big when he told him this. Now they were walking and Martin was talking.

"I love it here." He said.

"You do?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" He asked him.

"Well, I never thought that you wouldn't like The City of Love." Martin smiled at him.

"Ha Ha." He said looking over toward a café called L'Abeille. "Let's eat here." Hunter looked at him.

"Okay, I am hungry." They walked over and order their food and drinks. Martin reached over and grabbed Hunter's hand. Hunter smiled and he moved his hand to where they were now lanced together. Martin smiled and looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower.

"We should have dinner there tonight." Hunter looked over and smiled

"I that is a great idea." He said and the waiter placed there food down. They ate and paid the check. They started to walk back to the hotel. Hunter walked in and over to the bed.

"I'm going to take a nap." He told him.

"Okay, you sleep and I can go out and look around more and get somethings for Rog and Trish." He said while changing his shirt.

"Okay." Martin tell the he was almost asleep. He walked over and kissed him on the head and smiled. He walked out and to a taxi. He told the driver where to go.

The driver drove him to a store. Martin got out and walked into it. He smiled and walked into one of the stores that was in it. He walked around and saw something that he knew that Hunter would love. The woman walked over to him and he told her that he would take. He paid for it and then gave his address to their house in LA. She told him that I would be there in two weeks. He smiled and thanked her. He looked over and asked

"Qu'est-ce que cela fait?" (What does that do?) She looked at it and told him. He smile and told her that he wanted it too. She rang it up and he walked out. Martin was smiling a huge smile. He got back into the taxi and asked him to drive him somewhere else.

"Well, Hunter is taking care of." He smiled and looked at it.

-Later-

Martin walked into the room and put the bag in his bag of clothes. He looked and saw Hunter laying there. He smiled to himself. He walked over and sat down Roger's and Trish's gifts. He smiled as he thought of the two. He missed them.

"Hey, your back, or I was not out that long." Hunter said and sat up. Martin smiled and walked over to him.

"No I was gone about three hours." He said and sat down on the bed.

"Three hours. Where did you go?" He asked him.

"Here and there." He smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed him. Hunter moved his hand and touched the side of Martin's face. The kiss broke and Hunter looked at him.

"Let's fool around a little." He said.

"Nope, not until tonight." He smiled and kissed him.

"Why not until tonight?" He asked him. All Hunter got was Martin's signature smile.

"Really? You not going to tell me?" He asked and moved close to him.

"Nope." He said and got up.

"Fine."

-Later-

Martin and Hunter walked into the dining room that was in the Eiffel Tower. They were shown to the best table. The table was looking out at the city and it was now twilight and the lights of the city were just coming on. The table had a white tablecloth on it with white plates and clear glasses and beautiful silverware.

"This place is amazing." Hunter said looking out.

"Yes you are." He looked over at Martin. He smiled, he couldn't wait to see what Martin was going to do to him tonight, but that would have to wait.

"So, what did you get Roger and Trish?" He asked him.

"I got Trish a bag that is only made here and Rog a great looking suit. I hope you don't mine me using the credit card." He looked at him

"Martin, it's our money, not mine, ours." Martin smiled.

"Good cause I got something else too and it is being delivered to the house." He said and looked down.

"What did you get?" He asked him.

"Something that you will love." He said with a smile that Hunter knew oh to well.

"Martin."

"You'll see." He said and their food came.

They ate and talked. Hunter was still trying to get Martin to tell him what he bought, but he would not tell. Soon they got ready to leave and got back to the hotel. They walked in and out to the balcony. Martin was leaning against the railing facing the room while Hunter was looking out at the city. He was also leaning on the railing. Hunter looked over and smile.

"What?" Martin asked him.

"This is how we were when we first kissed." He said.

"I know. I was so unsure then. I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do." He said and leaned in as well as Hunter.

"And what is that?" He asked him as their lips met in a slow kiss. The kiss broke and Martin looked at him.

"You." He said. He moved and stood up. He took Hunter by the hand and led him into the room.

"I think that we should go to bed." He said the same thing Hunter had said the first time. Hunter smiled at him and walked into the room and laid down on the bed. Martin moved and took off his clothes and Hunter moved and did the same. Martin moved and laid down on him. They kissed and rubbed their bodies together. They did this until both were so hard that they couldn't take it.

"Oh god Martin, I need you, badly." Hunter said and moved his hands up and down Martin's back.

"Good cause I can't wait any longer." He said and moved and pushed into him. Hunter laid his head back and moaned loudly. Martin closed his eyes and began to slam into him. Hunter wrapped his arms around Martin's back and moved his hips down to meet Martin's thrust. Martin went to move his hips to hit Hunter's prostate but thought against it. He smiled to himself.

"Oh god Martin, hit it." Hunter begged him.

"No." He breathed out. Hunter wined and dug his nails into Martin's back. He smiled as he felt the pain. He moved faster and harder into his young husband.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" Hunter screamed out. He wanted to cum so bad, but with out Martin hitting his prostate he couldn't. Hunter knew that Martin was about to cum, just by the way he was breathing so hard and moving his hip.

"Oh fuck Hunter." He breathed out and came into him. He slowed down and pulled out of him. He looked at Hunter who had a angry look on his face.

"Now, close your eyes." Hunter was still give him a look.

"Just do it." Hunter closed his eyes and laid back, but Martin moved him to where he was on his hands and knees. Hunter felt Martin get off the bed and heard him in his bag. He then heard something being opened.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"Hold on." Martin said and then Hunter could smell blueberries. His eyebrow moved together. Then he felt something go into him. He moaned as it brushed against his prostate. Then it started to vibrate. Then he knew that this was a toy. He moaned as it vibrated against his prostate.

"Oh fuck." Martin smiled and moved it some. He then hit a button and it started to vibrate even more.

"Oh god." Hunter moaned out. Martin than started to move it even faster. He then hit the button again and now it was really vibrating and hitting Hunter's prostate.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed out. Martin was smiling as he fucked Hunter with the toy. Martin watch the toy go in and out of his love. He moved his hand down and started to stroke himself.

"Oh fuck Hunter." He moaned and started to really slam the toy into him.

"Cumming." Hunter called out.

"Me too." He breathed out.

"OH MARTIN!" Hunter came hard and so did Martin. He pulled the toy out and Hunter slowly moved around.

"Where did you get that?" He asked him.

"I kinda went to the sex store." Martin said with a smile. Hunter took both hands and hit Martin in the chest.

"You went without me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"Well you did." Hunter smiled and moved over to Martin and kissed him.

Through out the rest of the week they use the toy more. They also went to Josephine Bakery and Carton Bakery. They went to The Palace of Versailles for a whole day. They went to a night club called Le Cavern. On the last night they went to the Moulin Rouge show. They walked into the room and took a shower together. Martin walked out with no clothes on and laid down on the bed. Hunter walked out and looked at Martin and then at the toy. He got the toy and moved over to Martin. He looked up at him and saw the toy. He smiled and moved his legs out.

Hunter placed the toy into him and turned it on. He watched as Martin rolled his eyes back and moaned out.

"Fuck." Hunter began to move it in and out. It brushed against Martin's prostate and he moaned out. Hunter hit the button and it started to vibrate.

"Fuck Hunter." He then hit a button and it started to vibrate even more. Hunter started to move it faster. He then hit the button again and it was really vibrating and hitting Martin's prostate.

"OH FUCK!" Martin moaned out and grabbed the bedding. He pulled on it and moved his hips down.

"You like this don't you." Hunter said a sexy voice.

"Oh god yeesss." Martin moaned out. "Fuck cumming." He warned him. Martin came hard on himself. Hunter watched this and then pulled the toy out. He moved up and kissed his husband on the lips.

"Je t'aime." (I love you.) He said to him.

"Je t'aime aussi." (I love you too.) Martin told him.


	17. Fun From Paris

Chapter 17: Fun From Paris

Martin walked to the door and because someone had rang the bell. He opened it and there was the package from Paris. He smiled and got it and went up stairs to set it up. After it was sat up, he went to find Hunter. He found him in the kitchen. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Martin I have to do the dishes." Hunter said and Martin paid no notice to it. He led him to the bedroom and before his opened the door he stopped him in front of the door. He moved and put a blindfold on him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"I'm going to show you what I got in Paris." He said and opened the door and led him in. Once in Martin moved and took off Hunter's clothes and his own. He moved him over to the bed and laid him down. He then got the lube and Hunter again smelt blueberries.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a big smile on his face. Hunter then felt something go into him. Then it went out he could hear a noise of some kind as it moved.

"Oh god." He moaned out. Martin smiled and stood back and looked at the remote in his hand. He pushed the button and the machine started to go faster.

"Ooohhh." Hunter moaned out. Martin had the biggest smile on his face. He was glad that he had bought this machine. He moved and hit the button again. It started to go faster into the younger man. Hunter called out as it hit his prostate.

"OH FUCK!" Martin moved and laid down on the bed and took off the blindfold. Hunter looked at him and then down. He smiled when he saw the fucking machine. He laid his head back and moaned louder. Martin moved and put his mouth over Hunter's. They kissed each other with love and want. Hunter moved his hand over and started to rub Martin's hard cock. He moaned and hit the button again. It started to go faster, soon it was going pretty fast and Hunter was screaming out in pure pleasure.

"MARTIN YES, FUCK ME!" He yelled out. Martin moved and slowed it down to where was stopping. Hunter looked at him with such want in his eyes and begged.

"No no no, I want more."

"You will get it but first roll over. Hunter rolled over and Martin pushed the toy back into him and started the it again. He hit the button to where it was going as fast as it was before he had stopped it. Hunter was moaning out and grabbing the bedding. Martin moved and got the other toy that he had also gotten in Paris and laid down and moved to where he was in front of Hunter. He placed the toy in Hunter's hand and laid there and looked at him. Hunter looked at the toy and then at him. He moved and pushed into him and turned it to the highest level. Martin laid his head back and moaned out.

"Fuck Hunter." He looked down and pushed his hair out of the way and watched as Hunter took him into his mouth and sucked and stroked him. While he was doing this he used the toy on him. Martin was loving this and he knew that Hunter was loving the fucking machine just from the moans and groans he was making. Hunter hummed around Martin's cock and Martin called out. He moved his hips and could feel that he was getting close. He knew that Hunter was very close as well. Martin moaned out as he came into the younger man's mouth. Hunter took him out of his mouth and screamed out as he came.

"FUCK MARTIN!"

Martin slowed the machine down to where it was now not moving at all. Hunter moved and took the toy out and then one out of Martin. He moved to Martin and laid on top of him. He smiled down at his older husband.

"You are something else." He smiled.

"Thank you and you are as well. Did you like it?" He asked him.

"Oh yes I did and next time I will use it on you." Martin smiled and laid his head down and said.

"We'll see."

-Later-

Hunter was upstairs asleep and Martin was setting in the chair that was in the room with his clothes on. He smiled to himself and looked over at Hunter. He got up and walked over to him. He sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned back and looked over at the picture of Miranda. He smiled another smile.

"I'm happy now Miranda, I'm happy."


End file.
